


Warm Flushings

by Icemaidenstory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemas, It's consensual, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory
Summary: Prompted on NorsekinkPrompt:We've often speculated that Aesir food isn't so suited for a Jotnar, but I've never seen it taken to the logical conclusion: digestion!Loki always had a little trouble digesting Aesir food and one of the ways he's dealt with this, is by having frequent enemas. It's just become part of his daily(?) grooming sessions. Maybe he has a special attendant and a bench he can drape over during the procedure. And then afterwards his attendant cleans him up and oils and massages his hole to further strengthen his muscles. Loki has gotten used to it and considers it one of the highlights of his day.And maybe sometimes he enjoys it a little too much and his attendant gives his charge an extra special bowel massage and wash with his dick





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I said I was going to take a break, but to be honest, I felt kind of guilty about not finishing the last story sooner, I should have been more disciplined, and this prompt has been bookmarked since before the caveman story. It's going to be mostly smut, but I still wrote a story behind it because I struggle not to.
> 
> And yes, I named him Marvin. He popped into my head like that and I couldn't change it.

Marvin Cherisson had been raised by his grandfather, Torpin, after his parents were killed in a fire when he was barely toddling. The old man had taken him in without a word of complaint, however, and had loved and raised the boy with great kindness. He had taught Marvin as much as he could about taking care of oneself and how to live a good and productive life.

It was a good thing that Marvin had paid attention, because he had not yet reached manhood when his grandfather had suffered a stroke and become wholly dependent upon the youth for all his care. Marvin fed him, washed him, and, on occasion, helped to man with some of his less savoury activities, such as helping him evacuate his bowels when things did not move as they should. 

At least Torpin’s mind hadn’t gone, and Marvin had many happy memories of sitting by the fire in the evenings, listening to Torpin’s, somewhat slurred, recollections of battles fought and enemies vanquished. It had never mattered to the old man that his only grandchild was not a warrior. Marvin had a caring nature, Torpin had told him on more than one occasion, and it was his duty in life to find someone to care for. 

After his grandfather’s death, Marvin had gone out to seek work. He was not quite an adult, but at the same time too old to be placed with a family. The government workers, whose job it was to care for the less fortunate, were relieved when he suggested they find him a place as a servant. It was in this way that he found himself in the royal palace, scrubbing the floors and running errands, with his family home occupied by renters to give him further income.

That had been some time ago now; Marvin was an adult, although still young enough to be called a youth by those far older than him, and he had worked his way up through the palace ranks to be, well, a delivery boy for the laundry.

Granted that wasn’t his official title, but his job mainly consisted of going around to the nobles’ suites and gathering up their dirty laundry, as well as dropping off their clean clothes at the end of the day. Of course he helped the suite servants in other ways, often with some extra scrubbing or dusting when required (and what *did* the King do to cause such greasy marks on his bedroom floor?).

All in all, Marvin was content. He had a place in the world, friends he’d made at the palace, and a lifetime ahead of him full of possibility.

There were, of course, some difficulties. There always were in every job. Sometimes the nobles spent their day indoors, and locked their doors behind them, making it impossible for Marvin, or anyone else for that matter, to do their jobs.

Prince Loki was notorious for this. He would lock up his suite securely for days at a time, resulting in an enormous pile of dirty laundry that had to be done at a furious pace and returned before he ran out of clothes, or worse, complained.

Prince Thor, by contrast, left his door unlocked all the time, even when he was in his suite. He was good natured about accidental interruptions though, mostly, the lady had been less understanding, but it really wasn’t Marvin’s fault.

Of the two of them, Marvin greatly preferred the bright, happy, easy-going Prince Thor to the dark, brooding, difficult Prince Loki. Practically everyone did, although they took great pains not to broadcast this to anyone.

‘If Prince Loki left his laundry outside of his door on days when he planned to be in, he would have a lot more friends among the servant class,’ Marvin mused as he approached the Prince’s door.

It was unlocked, thank goodness.

Marvin pushed the door open and walked in, looking around for Loki’s suite servant, who would be frantically cleaning as much as he could during this rare opportunity.

“Calib, how do you fare?” Marvin asked cheerfully as Calib came out of Loki’s bathroom with his arms full of clothes.

“Here you go, I am well, but have no time for talking right now, come back if you have time and help me with the bathroom,” Calib said, dumping the clothes into Marvin’s arms.

Marvin nodded in acknowledgement and hauled the pile of clothes away. Prince Loki had spent the last week in his chambers, only leaving for the shortest of periods and never telling the servants when that was.

He dropped the clothes off down in the laundry and grabbed some extra cleaning supplies.

“The hermit out of his cave, is he?” asked the chief laundress, Marla.

Marvin grinned. “For now,” he said and headed back up the stairs.

He was deep into cleaning the bathtub when Prince Loki returned to his suite.

The sound of the door banging shut got Marvin and Calib’s attention. They froze for a second, just looking at each other, before Calib rose and headed to the door. He waved for Marvin to stay where he was. If this was a short visit, to fetch an item or check a quick fact in a book, then there was no point in them packing away their things.

Marvin stayed where he was and watched as Calib reached the door and opened it enough to peer around. For a second the other man froze in the doorway, then he suddenly pushed the door open and took off running. Marvin rose in alarm and headed after him, wondering what could have possibly happened.

The sight that greeted him was not one he expected. Prince Loki was lying on his bed, face creased in pain, sweat on his brow, and arms clutched around his abdomen.

“Are you alright?” Marvin asked, forgetting himself at the sight of Prince Loki’s distress. “Shall I fetch a healer?”

_“NO!”_

The word was practically screamed, and Marvin jumped backwards in horror. The look on Prince Loki’s face had been one of… fear?

No, not fear… terror. 

Marvin backed away awkwardly. Calib had vanished, and he didn’t know what to do. In the absence of instruction he started hastily gathering up the cleaning things, glancing over his shoulder in concern at the doorway, beyond which lay the suffering prince.

He had grabbed all the cleaning things and was approaching the door again when he heard the outer one open. Marvin peeked around the doorframe in time to see the head healer, Groa, with a tray covered in cloth, accompanied by two strong warriors and Calib, who was edging his way around to the bathroom.

“No,” Loki moaned. “Don’t.”

“Now Loki, you know we have to. I’ll be as quick as I can,” Groa said in a tone that brooked no nonsense. 

Calib reached Marvin’s side and tugged at his arm. They needed to leave; this was not meant for them to see. Marvin handed over half the things and began to follow Calib back around the room as quietly as possible.

He didn’t mean to glance back at the bed, but the sounds of distress were hard to ignore. He was almost at the door when he turned his head at a particularly harsh sound.

The sight in front of him was horrifying.

The two warriors were holding Prince Loki face down, not allowing him to struggle at all. His trousers had been pulled down and were left stuck around his ankles, and Groa… Groa had oiled up a pair of long forceps and was inserting them into the poor prince’s anus.

“Relax yourself, Loki, you know how hard this is already, don’t make it worse,” Groa said, manipulating the forceps back and forth. “I’ve almost got it… almost… that’s it… I have it.”

Marvin could tell. The cry of distress from Prince Loki told him as much. A second later, Groa, pulling far too hard in Marvin’s opinion, managed to extract a hard lump of waste from Prince Loki’s body.

Loki’s cry of pain became soft whimpers, partly relief, but partly not.

“That’s a particularly big one,” Groa said, dropping it on the tray.

Loki tried to rise but the warriors held him still.

“You do this every time,” Groa said. “You know we aren’t done yet, I need to make sure there isn’t any more.”

And she pushed the forceps back inside the prince.

Marvin felt a hard tug on his arm. Calib almost yanked him out of the room.

“What-?” Marvin started to ask but Calib interrupted him.

“Do *not* tell anyone what you saw,” he said firmly.

Marvin nodded. “I promise, I’d be a poor servant if I told the nobles’ secrets, you know that,” he said.

Calib shook his head. “This is more than that, don’t even tell the other servants,” he insisted.

Marvin nodded. “I promise,” he said. “But what in Hela’s name was going on in there?”

Calib glanced around to make sure no one was close by. “It’s a closely guarded secret,” he said, “but young Prince Loki is not as healthy as his brother, he suffers terribly from distress in his bowels.”

“That’s not that bad,” Marvin said, albeit weakly. Asgard warriors prided themselves on perfect health, and bowels were, well, funny, to the right people, as funny as farting, certainly. It would be very embarrassing for a Prince of the realm to be known for being plugged up harder than a barrel full of ale. There would be all kinds of snide remarks.

Calib let the comment slide, but they both knew what else it meant. Aesir simply didn’t have health problems. Battle wounds, yes, plenty of them, but general health? Not unless they were old or weak. It wasn’t shameful if you were old, but Prince Loki was Marvin’s age, and a sign of weakness in the royal family was not good.

“How often does it happen?” Marvin asked.

“A few times a month,” Calib said. “He always has trouble, though, trust me, as someone who’s had to clean his toilet, the poor thing would have better luck trying to pass a solid stone. Sometimes he can’t get them to flush straight away and has to leave them there to soften in the bowl. And he strains for ages, sometimes hours. The servant before me told me once that the servant before *him* said that in Prince Loki’s younger days he’d hide his waste in the gardens because he couldn’t get them to go down the drains.”

Marvin glanced back at the closed door. “Is there anything that can help?” he asked.

Calib shook his head. “It seems better if he eats fish, and much worse when he has boar, but you know what these warriors are like, they have to feast or they aren’t *manly*. Besides, if Prince Loki were to have a special diet…”

“He’d be seen as weak,” Marvin finished. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, anyone at all. But has anyone thought about a warm flushing?”

“A what?” Calib asked, confusion clear on his face.

Marvin shrugged. “A warm flushing of the bowels, I used to have to do it for my grandfather when he was sick and weak; it softened everything up and stopped him from being blocked. I never had to use forceps, I know that.”

Calib shook his head. “That’s practically ergi,” he said, “letting someone fill you up, not if you are old and sick though,” he added hurriedly, seeing Marvin’s expression.

“My grandfather was a great warrior in his younger days,” Marvin said.

“I didn’t mean to imply he wasn’t, I apologise,” Calib said.

“Besides,” Marvin continued, “there is nothing wrong with being ergi, you know that, the laws changed centuries ago.”

“And yet even now a member of the royal family has not, uh, presented with such a preference,” Calib pointed out, “despite some speculation regarding King Odin’s brother.”

Marvin nodded. He himself had a preference for men over women, which he had never had used against him, but the warrior class, and the royal family, were more likely to cling to old ideals.

“I will keep my silence,” Marvin promised again. “Prince Loki shall have his secret.”

And so, for a while, that was the end of it. Marvin continued his duties, Calib continued his, and Prince Loki was rarely seen by either of them, although Marvin found a little more room in his heart to sympathise with the suffering Prince.

It was a few years later when Calib was promoted to another position, freeing up the role of Prince Loki’s suite servant. Marvin didn’t ask for the job, but Calib recommended him anyway.

“You know… how to do it,” he said when Marvin was assigned.

“Anything more I need to… know?” Marvin asked carefully.

“Always get the healer, even if he says not to, he needs it,” Calib said. “And never tell anyone, until you leave this position and someone else needs to be let in on the secret, you don’t breathe a word of it to anyone.”

Marvin nodded. “Right.”


	2. Chapter 2

At first things were fairly easy. Marvin wasn’t always able to gain access to Prince Loki’s suite, but when he did he was thorough in his duties.

Calib had been right about the toilet, sometimes poor Loki had been forced to leave his waste until it softened. His schedule did not always allow him to remain in his suite long enough to flush it himself, and so Marvin quietly took care of it without saying a word.

After a few months, Marvin had the Prince’s habits memorised. It seemed the young man’s life was primarily scheduled around his painful bowel movements and when they were likely to occur. It made Marvin ache in sympathy when he overheard Prince Loki turn down Prince Thor’s boisterous invitation to go on a yet another hunt. Prince Thor always looked so disappointed afterwards, but Loki would hide behind a mask of indifference rather than tell his brother that the reason he couldn’t come was because he was two days late for a shit and the jostling on the horses was likely to cause too much pain to ride.

A year and a half into his new job, Marvin was scrubbing the bathroom when he heard the outer door, followed by hasty footsteps. Prince Loki came bursting into the bathroom and headed straight for the toilet.

“Get out,” he commanded, spotting Marvin hurriedly gathering his things.

Marvin fled the bathroom, but not the whole suite. He knew from experience that Loki was going to be a while, and he could use the time to clean up the rest of the place.

Two hours later, Marvin was contemplating whether he had enough time to take the rug out to be beaten when he heard a whimper.

Whimpering was bad. Loki had an iron will, and, with the exception of the painful waste extractions, never made any sound of pain.

This was it. This was what Calib had warned him about. Loki would desperately try to avoid the extractions, even when he needed them. Marvin had a duty to fetch the Groa.

At the same time, he wanted to be sure. Maybe Loki had managed to pass the damn thing and that’s why he’d made a sound.

Marvin peeked around the doorway.

Loki was clearly still in distress. His face was covered in a light sheen of sweat and he was shaking quite badly. Marvin turned to go.

“No!” Loki called out, spotting him. “Don’t! Please!”

Marvin had never heard the Prince beg before, it made him deeply uncomfortable.

He knew he wouldn’t be punished, far from it, in this respect Loki had no power, as the King himself had commanded Loki’s suite servant, whoever it may be, to go to Groa regardless of the Prince’s orders, but still it felt like a betrayal.

Marvin turned and stuck his head back through the door.

“I’m sorry, your highness,” he said, “you know what my orders are, and you need help, you are in a lot of trouble.”

Loki’s eyes were filled with tears. “Just a few more minutes,” he pleaded. “I can push it out.”

Marvin doubted it, Loki had been trying for two hours, but a few minutes surely wouldn’t hurt too much more, would they?

“When… when my grandfather was ailing he used to suffer from bowel blockages,” Marvin said tentatively. “I gave him a warm flushing every few days in the end, it helped him a lot.”

Loki frowned, even through his distress. “What’s that?” he asked, his voice cracking with pain.

Marvin swallowed nervously. “Well, you take a hose and insert it a little way into the anus-“

Loki’s face became furious. “That sounds no better than those bloody forceps!” he yelled, before doubling over in pain as another cramp racked his body.

“No no no!” Marvin said hastily. “The hose is made of soft rubber, it has none of the hardness or stiffness of forceps! Then you gently fill the bowels with warm oil and nutrient solution. It softens the waste inside you so that it comes out easily. He never needed forceps!”

Loki looked up from where he sat. His face was marked with tears and sweat. It had been a few minutes and he had not managed to pass anything.

“Never?” he asked in a weak voice.

“Not once,” Marvin said. “If you want I can… I can try it. Not now, you need help immediately, but if you let me get the healer now, I can gather the equipment I need and we can try it tomorrow, or the next day, when you are feeling better. Perhaps it will help you the way it helped my grandfather.”

Loki bowed his head in defeat. “Fetch Groa,” he moaned, “fetch her now.”

Marvin fled to the healer’s chambers.

Loki had not managed to move when they arrived back. Marvin winced in sympathy as Loki was hauled off the toilet and manhandled onto the bed. He supposed that, to Groa and the warriors who helped her, this was a routine, something they did automatically without much thought. They had probably long since forgotten that Loki’s pain was still, well, painful.

“Try to relax,” Groa said, oiling up the forceps. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Marvin knew he should leave, he was supposed to, but no one was watching him, and he felt as though Loki needed support.

Not that Loki knew he was still there, but maybe afterwards the Prince would appreciate a kind word.

Groa pushed the forceps into Loki’s anus as the warriors held him down. The Prince screamed against his pillow, making Marvin bit his lip hard in sympathy. Groa moved the forceps back and forth, searching for the blockage.

“It’s in quite far,” she commented, pushing deeper. “No wonder you couldn’t push it out, you should have come to me sooner. You know it’s better to get it over with.”

Loki gave a sudden, desperate scream of pain. His whole body stiffened like a board.

“Found it,” Groa said unnecessarily. “Just let me get a hold of it.”

Loki sobbed openly as Groa worked the forceps open and around the blockage. Marvin had tears in his eyes; he couldn’t imagine causing so much pain to a person without batting an eye.

But warriors didn’t not believe in having their pain softened, they believed that it was showing weakness. Marvin disagreed, but then he was not a warrior.

At last the waste was extracted, and Loki went limp.

Groa dropped it on the tray and oiled the forceps again.

Marvin winced as she dug around inside Loki’s bowels, searching for any remnants. Loki, for his part, appeared to have reached a point beyond pain. His pupils were enormous and his breath was coming in exhausted little pants.

Groa smiled in triumph as she retrieved another, smaller piece.

“There, all done,” she said. “It’s easier when you relax.”

She checked him briefly with a scanning device to ensure no serious damage had occurred, then wrapped up her instruments and headed out. The warriors did likewise. It wasn’t until they were gone and the door was shut behind them that Marvin realised that they had left Loki lying there with his trousers still down and his bare bottom on display.

He crept closer, watching carefully for a sign that he should go. Loki didn’t seem to realise he was still there. Marvin carefully lifted a blanket from the base of the Prince’s bed and laid it gently over Loki’s body.

“The… warm… flushing…” Loki panted, startling Marvin in the silence. “Is it… painful?”

“No,” Marvin said. “No, it’s not painful, a little uncomfortable sometimes, for some people, but no pain.”

“I am so weary of pain,” Loki said. “I do not… fear pain on the battlefield… how can I? The worst pain… is right here in this room, and I am tired of always being in pain. Fetch what you need, and come here tomorrow. After lunch… is when I usually have… my trouble.”

Marvin nodded. “I’ll be here,” he promised. 

Loki shot him a sudden, fully-aware look. “You tell no one,” he hissed. “Not even Groa, not *anyone*. I won’t have it said that I had a servant fill my bowels up like a battalion-following whore.”

Marvin inclined his head. “I promise,” he said, clamping down on his thoughts. 

The nobles really did worry about that sort of thing far more than the lower classes, and Marvin supposed that Loki’s reputation was just as likely to be ruined by what they were planning to do, than what he had already gone through over the centuries.

****

Marvin used his evening to gather what he needed. It wasn’t hard to do; anyone who worked with the infirm knew where to go. Marvin made sure to buy from a new supplier though; he did not want the people at the shop he used to visit asking inconvenient questions.

He made sure to buy a good supply of oil and nutrient solution too, the highest quality, and a little warming station, which was better than using the bathroom sink.

He packed it all under his cleaning supplies and snuck it up to Loki’s suite.

Loki arrived as he was unpacking and eyed the equipment with badly concealed nerves.

“I don’t feel that bad today,” he said, “perhaps it would be better to wait.”

Marvin gave a short bow. “As you wish, your highness,” he said, “but if you have a day like yesterday it will be too late help you.”

Loki flinched. In every other aspect of his life his face was an impenetrable mask, but when it came to his toilet habits he had been worn down by years of suffering.

“And you’re certain it doesn’t hurt?” he asked. He looked as though he wanted to flee the room.

Marvin shook his head. “It never hurt my grandfather, and he was the kind of man who’d tell you, loudly. He said it was a bit uncomfortable sometimes, but I promise you there was no pain.”

Loki inched closer.

“I suppose we should try it, seeing as you are all set up,” he conceded.

Marvin nodded. “You’ll need to lie down on your side; I wish we had a table in here, but…”

He paused, Loki was eyeing over his shoulder at his bed with barely concealed fear.

“…you’ll have to lie on the floor,” Marvin said. “I’ll put a pillow down, so you’ll be comfortable.”

It had not occurred to him before but after so many years of painful extractions, Loki probably hated the idea of doing anything bowel related on his bed.

Marvin grabbed a pillow and a blanket for Loki to lie on. He laid them down on the floor and placed a small mat on top.

“In case of leaks,” he explained.

Loki lay down slowly, still eyeing Marvin suspiciously.

Marvin busied himself with setting up the equipment. He let a little bit if the fluid run through the tube to the end, pushing out the air, then used some oil to coat the tip.

“It will work better if you allow me to oil your entrance as well,” he said, kneeling beside Loki, whose eyes had gone wide with nerves. “I won’t hurt you, I’ll be very gentle.”

Loki nodded stiffly, just once.

Marvin poured a generous amount of oil over his fingers and reached down.

“I’m going to do it now,” he said, warning Loki as he gently pressed his fingers against the Prince’s hole.

Loki flinched, then winced.

“Ah, it might be a good idea to move a little bit quicker,” he said. “I think… I think today’s, uh, I think it’s stuck.”

He didn’t have to say what ‘it’ was. They both knew.

“It was the boar at dinner,” Loki said miserably, “Thor caught it and he was celebrating, I couldn’t turn down his kill, he’d be insulted.”

Marvin gently pressed his finger inside Loki’s body. “He’s a good hunter,” he said, trying to keep the conversation going, “as are you, you highness.”

“I do not get as many opportunities,” Loki said, his voice tight with nerves and growing pain.

Marvin worked his finger back and forth, carefully adding a second one when he felt enough give.

“You are ready to add the tube now,” he said. “Breathe slowly and constantly.”

He picked up the end of the tube and lined it up. “On three,” he said, keeping his voice gentle. Loki was already nervous and he didn’t want to make it worse, “and I want you to push against it, it helps keep it secure once it’s inside. Are you ready?”

“R-ready,” Loki said.

“One, two three,” Marvin pushed the tube in slowly but firmly, in one smooth action. Loki made a strangled noise in the back of his throat but didn’t jerk or flinch away.

“There you go, all in,” Marvin said.

He reached for the little clamp on the tube. “This will feel strange at first, but just relax and let it flow into you.”

He released the clamp and held the tube in place against Loki’s bottom. He didn’t trust the prince not to try and pull it out at the new sensation.

Loki did give a little wiggle, but held his position for the most part. His fear was showing on his face.

After a few, silent minutes, Loki began to relax.

“It does feel a little strange,” he said.

“But no pain?” Marvin confirmed.

“No,” Loki said, “No pain, not from that. I can feel the bloody waste inside though, it’s stuck.”

“Just relax as best you can, with luck you will feel it start to ease in a little while,” Marvin said. “Once all the fluid is in you should lie for an hour, or until you feel the waste shift and move further down.”

The fluid gradually drained into Loki’s bowels, filling him up with warm oil and nutrients.

“The oil is to help break down solid waste,” Marvin told him, “and the nutrient fluid is because you can lose nutrients through your bowels if you flush too much. By using a high nutrient fluid this is prevented.”

“Sounds sensible,” Loki said. “It’s not so bad either. It helps that it’s warm, it makes it pleasant.”

Marvin had never heard it described as pleasant before, awkward, uncomfortable and neutral, but not pleasant.

Although he supposed that, after everything Loki had been through previously, a warm flushing might well be considered the most pleasant thing to ever happen to Loki’s bowels.

The fluid finished draining and Marvin took a hold of the tube.

“Alright, I’m going to take this out, you need to lie still for about an hour, I can bring you a book to read if you would like, your highness?”

Loki nodded. “That would be good,” he said.

Marvin gently extracted the tube, an action which made Loki shudder slightly, but not in an unpleasant way.

“Oh, you’re just leaking a little bit, try to hold it in,” Marvin said.

Loki whimpered, the fluid kept flowing.

“I can’t,” he admitted, pushing his cheeks together with his hands. “I can’t clench more than this.”

“I’ll get something to block it,” Marvin said, looking around quickly.

Loki squirmed as more fluid escaped. “Hurry,” he said. “It’s starting to go everywhere!”

Marvin searched the cabinet but couldn’t find anything that would do.

“Hurry!” Loki urged. He had squashed his cheeks together as hard as he could.

Something slipped into his hole, plugging the leak.

Loki relaxed. “What did you find?” he asked.

“Uh… my finger,” Marvin admitted. “You didn’t have anything else.”

“Oh,” Loki said.

There was an embarrassed silence.

“I’ve never had to clench before,” Loki eventually said. “Most of my efforts have been to open up, not close tightly, and, well, the forceps…”

He trailed off, but Marvin understood. With the waste as hard as it was, Loki had never been in danger of accidentally defecating, and the regular violations by Groa had left his anal muscles rather weak.

“I’ll find something to hold it in next time,” Marvin promised.

“I will give you some money for all this,” Loki said, “to buy the equipment and the oil and things.”

“Thank you,” Marvin said. “Will you require an itemised receipt?”

“Nnnoooo,” Loki said slowly. “I think, under the circumstances, that I can trust you.”

They sat in silence for fifteen minutes, Loki staring determinedly at the wall, Marvin at the ceiling. It was difficult to act casually when positioned as they were.

Then Loki suddenly shifted. “I need to get up,” he said, “it’s moved, it’s moving!”

Marvin did his best to help Loki to his feet. Together they shuffled to the toilet and managed to position Loki over the bowl.

“Alright, let go,” Loki said.

Marvin pulled his finger out as Loki sat down.

Marvin did not stand around and watch, even given what they had just been through, he did not think Loki would want an audience. Instead he cleaned up the equipment, ignoring the noises behind him.

He finished packing away the last of the things, stashing them in a sealed bag under Loki’s spare towels in the cupboard, before finally turning around.

Loki was finished and was standing by the toilet, looking into the bowl.

Marvin walked up behind him.

“Is everything alright, your highness?” he asked.

Loki nodded slowly.

“That is the first time I can remember when it didn’t hurt,” he said in a distant-sounding tone.

Marvin reached forward and flushed the toilet. “I’ll put some solution in the bowl to break up the oil,” he said. “Shouldn’t be a problem to get, I should have thought of it already.”

“Thank you,” Loki said quietly. 

Marvin shrugged. “It’s no problem, your highness,” he said. “They sell it in every marketplace.”

Loki shook his head. “Thank you for helping me,” he said. “Thank you for easing my pain.”

Marvin looked down, suddenly bashful.

“I don’t like seeing people in pain, your highness,” he said. 

Loki fixed his clothing and walked back into his bedroom. He grabbed some money and held it out to Marvin without a word.

Marvin took it with a low ‘thank you’. 

“Will you come by tomorrow?” Loki asked.

“Of course, your highness,” Marvin said. 

Loki nodded, he looked a little embarrassed, perhaps the truth of what they had done was settling on him, and clashing with his warrior beliefs.

“See you then,” Marvin said, bowing quickly and making a hasty exit.

He hoped Loki wasn’t going to be stupid and go back to what he’d been doing. It had clearly done him harm, his anal muscles were pathetically weak for starters.

‘There has to be a way to strengthen them,’ Marvin thought as he completed his other duties for the day, ‘exercises or something.’ 

He had a few friends who indulged in the ergi lifestyle to a far greater extent than he had; perhaps they had some advice for bringing back strength to the muscles. At the very least they could help him find a plug. His finger had done great work in an emergency, but it wasn’t perfect.

****

Alone in his suite, Loki locked the door and headed to the bathroom. He pulled down his trousers, took out the oil and rubbed a little over his fingers, before reaching behind him and rubbing gently against his hole.

Compared to the forceps, the light touch was nice, *really* nice. Loki had always secretly hated ergi with a passion for daring to claim that having their anuses penetrated could be pleasurable, when Loki knew damn well it was not.

But the forceps had never felt like this. Marvin’s touch had been… *very* nice.

Loki played with himself for another ten minutes, before stopping to clean up and go out and find Thor. It would be fantastic to spend an afternoon with the Great Lump rather than just the mornings, and without the cramping and the pain he was usually in, Loki suddenly had a lot more time to spend how he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick dinner, Marvin made his way out of the palace gates and down into the main part of the town. He stopped by one of the late-opening markets and picked up some fluid to break down oils and fats. It was primarily used by tavern owners and butchers to keep their pipes from clogging after washing up their implements. He’d used it before in his own house after his grandfather had gotten worse.

Afterwards, he headed down several side streets, across a number of back alleys and through a few winding pathways, to reach his second goal of the night.

“Marvin! You make a beautiful sight! Come here and hug me!” cried his friend and part-time lover, Lufi. 

Marvin smiled and obliged. Lufi called himself a casual lover of all things ergi, and by casual he meant ‘intense’. The casual part was his lovers, of which he had several. He was always very clear to anyone new that he was not a man to be tied down in any way.

He also ran a shop which specialized in the ‘romantic arts’, as he called them. Marvin had met him some years ago now, when he’d visited the shop with his then boyfriend, who had long since moved on.

“How are you?” Marvin asked, giving Lufi and tight squeeze.

“I am excellent in every way,” Lufi said cheerfully. “I do hope you are here to see me? My evening was about to be incredibly lonely.”

Marvin chuckled. “I think I can spare you an hour in the name of loneliness,” he said.

“An hour? You insult me, I’m going to keep you here until dawn, you know that,” Lufi said, pouting a little.

Marvin shrugged. “Alright, fine, until dawn, but let me buy a few things first. If I’m going to be dashing back to the palace at sunrise I’ll need to make sure I have what I need ready and waiting.”

Lufi grinned. “What are you after, my darling, something to keep you warm at night?”

Marvin shook his head. “I need a plug, just a small one. I have a friend who needs one.”

“A friend? Really Marvin, surely we are passed such shyness?” Lufi teased.

“An actual friend, who is *not* passed such shyness,” Marvin said. “You know I’m open about my preferences.”

“Is this friend going to be upset that you spent time with me? Don’t hurt anyone on my account, dear,” Lufi asked immediately.

Marvin shook his head. “No, not at all, we’re not like that, he’s… already committed to… someone,” Marvin finished, a little lamely. “I’m just helping as a friend.”

“You should tell him to come down here himself, I’ll take good care of him,” Lufi said, perching on the sales bench. “The plugs are over there; let me know if you need help.”

Marvin smiled and headed over to the plugs. He needed something large enough to get the job done, but not so large as to cause discomfort, besides, Loki needed to strengthen his muscles, plugs tended to run counter to that, as a rule.

“I do need some advice,” Marvin said, picking up one display and examining it critically.

Lufi perked up his interest. “Oh?”

“The friend, well, *his* friend has a small problem in the same area, his muscles are quite loose,” Marvin said, trying to weave a tale around the problem to make the identity of his friend harder to guess.

He doubted Lufi would make an accurate connection, but he wanted to be careful. Loki’s privacy was a top priority.

“How loose?” Lufi asked. “I mean, are we talking easy access or shitting yourself level of loose?”

Marvin kept his eyes on the plugs. “Shitting yourself,” he said.

“My advice is to go and see a healer, that’s not normal,” Lufi said.

“They can’t help,” Marvin said.

Lufi blinked rapidly. “What do you mean, they can’t help? That’s what they’re for,” he said.

Marvin took a deep breath; he was skating closer and closer to the edge of truth. “My friend’s friend isn’t a servant,” he said carefully, “he’s a warrior, they have different rules, and he’s concerned that visiting a healer for his condition will result in ridicule and shame.”

Lufi gave Marvin an incredulous look. “That’s stupid, but then I always knew that warriors were quite dense, it’s how they survive being slammed on the head over and over,” he said. “I take it you cannot convince him otherwise?”

Marvin shook his head. “I don’t have much to do with him, actually,” he lied. “My friend does, and asked me about it because he knows my preferences; he thought maybe I knew someone who could help.”

Lufi sighed deeply. “I can’t make any guarantees,” he said, “but I would advise your friend’s friend to do some clenching exercises, ten second intervals, at least twenty a day, more if possible, whenever he has time. I do them myself, although for me it’s all about keeping my bottom in its lovely shape.”

Marvin nodded. “I’ll tell him to tell his friend,” he said.

Lufi gave him a shrewd look. “Are you sure this isn’t about you? You know better than to put off a healer’s visit,” he said.

Marvin gave Lufi a grin. “Definitely not,” he said, “a theory which you can test once I’ve made my purchase and you’ve closed up for the night.”

Lufi relaxed. “Oh, I intend to, darling. Have you decided what you want?” he asked.

Marvin held up the plug in his hand. “This one,” he said. 

“It’s one of the smallest,” Lufi said with a pout.

“Would you relax, he’s just getting into things,” Marvin chided playfully, putting the plug down on the bench. “We don’t want to scare him off.”

Lufi rang up the sale. “No,” he agreed. “You tell him from me that he’s welcome to come by whenever he feels ready to do his own shopping.”

“Will do,” Marvin said. “Now, how quickly can you lock this shop?”

****

Marvin did indeed have to sprint back through the city to reach the palace in time for work. Lufi had been very attentive, as he always was, and it was hard to leave in the morning. But Marvin was a conscientious worker, and so he came sliding through the door with exactly two minutes to go before he was officially late.

“I almost docked your pay,” Marla said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Marvin grinned at her. She would have done no such thing. His dedication and hard work would have let him get away with a few minutes, but that same dedication meant that he would never take advantage of it.

“What do you have there?” Marla asked, seeing the bag in his arms.

“Uh, some de-oiler,” Marvin said. “There was a lot of hair oil in the drains upstairs, must have been preparations for the feast, I need to make sure it’s broken up in the pipes or we’ll get a clog.”

“We have that in the cupboards,” Marla said. “Don’t go buying your own.”

Marvin shrugged. “I couldn’t find it,” he said. “Next time, for certain.”

Marla let it go, thankfully, and Marvin hurried away to stash his purchases under his cleaning supplies. Being sneaky was not his strongest trait, but being loyal was, and if Marla had pressed he’d tell her all the purchased were actually for him rather than betray Loki’s secret.

He got on with his daily tasks, preparing the various things he would need later to clean out Loki’s suite and helping with the laundry until it was time to head upstairs.

Loki had gone out for the morning. Marvin set to work on the floors, shaking out the rugs and hanging them up while he mopped.

It was almost time for the annual court trip to the country. The entire court would pack up and head to the summer hunting lodges out by the edge of the realm. Meanwhile the servants left behind would scrub the place down and polish the gold until it gleamed.

Marvin was looking forward to it. He had stayed behind in his other role every year, and it was far more fun cleaning the palace when the nobles were not around. You could sing loudly as you worked, or have mop races through the corridors, or even try sitting in some of the grander looking chairs without fear of getting caught. The work might be harder, but servants were used to hard work, so the benefits outweighed the extra chores.

‘Would Loki be alright for the month?’ Marvin wondered as he pushed the mop back and forth across Loki’s bedroom floor. ‘Surely he would, he’s survived every other year, after all. But did he only survived because Groa was standing by with her terrifying forceps?’

He frowned as he put the mop back into the bucket and leaned the whole thing against the wall. Loki certainly would not trust anyone else with such a task as a flushing; he seemed to barely trust Marvin. But there was no other reason for Marvin to accompany the court.

They’d work it out. Perhaps by the time it came around things would be moving better on their own and Loki wouldn’t need him.

Marvin grabbed his scrubbing brush and went to work cleaning out the corners. It was a pleasant day outside, the light was coming in through the windows and the scent of the gardens below was being carried in on the breeze. All in all he was in a happy mood, and he hummed lightly under his breath as he worked.

The door behind him opened. Marvin turned and gave the laundry servant, Johen, a wave.

“It’s piled up in the bathroom, hold on,” he said, rising and heading over to fetch Loki’s dirty laundry. He grabbed the pile and handed it over.

“Do you need any help around here today?” Johen asked.

Marvin shook his head. “I’ve got it under control,” he said.

“Marla calls him the hermit,” Johen said, “because he never comes out of his rooms.”

“I know,” Marvin said, “but he’s out somewhere today and I’m ahead of schedule, go and see if Carlot needs help with the King’s suite.”

“What does he do to get such greasy marks on the floor?” Johen asked.

Marvin shrugged. “I have no idea,” he said.

Johen turned and left. Marvin sighed deeply. Just a few months ago that had been him. Johen was still quite young, and a bit of a chatterbox, but he was a hard worker.

The door reopened, startling Marvin.

“Are you going out tonight with the rest of us?” Johen asked, sticking his head back through the door. “There’s a new place that Finnr, Polet and the rest of the gang want to try out.”

“Sure,” Marvin said. “Sounds like fun.”

Johen left again, and Marvin turned back to his duties.

An hour later, just as he was realigning the rugs, the door opened again. This time it was Loki.

“Lock the door,” he ordered, running to the bathroom. 

Marvin locked the outer door in confusion. Loki had already disappeared. Feeling strange and a little bit awkward, Marvin headed to the bathroom, wondering why Loki was there early and at a run.

The door was locked. Marvin frowned, but assumed Loki would call him if he was wanted, so he reluctantly went back to placing the rugs, keeping a careful ear out for sounds of distress.

After a few minutes, Loki reappeared. He looked faintly alarmed.

“It came rather quickly,” he said, “and it didn’t get stuck. It just kind of slipped out.”

If it had been anyone else, Marvin would have felt reflected embarrassment. How many people talked intimately about their bowel movements to others? But Loki was a special case, especially after yesterday.

“That’s good,” Marvin said, “right?”

Loki looked uncomfortable. “It didn’t hurt, which is very good, but I also couldn’t hold it. I barely made it here from the library.”

Marvin hesitated for a second, but felt that he had to state the obvious. “Why didn’t you go somewhere closer?” he asked.

Loki looked at his as though he was mad. “I can’t do that!” he snapped. “I can’t go spending hours in a public use bathroom! People will notice! And then they’ll talk! And then…” he trailed off, looking worried.

“But,” Marvin said gently, “you were only in there for a few minutes. If you feel it coming then I don’t think it’s getting stuck, and if it does you know you have time to leave and come back here.”

Loki’s expression made Marvin ache for him. The poor man looked as though this thought had never occurred to him.

Because it hadn’t. Loki’s life was ruled by his digestion and how his body reacted from day to day. Things had suddenly changed and his old habits were no longer applicable.

Loki frowned suddenly and turned away. Marvin knew enough about other people to sense embarrassment when he saw it, and quickly grabbed his cleaning basket.

“Will you be staying here, your Highness? I can go?” he offered.

“No,” Loki said. “It’s done. I will go back to the library.”

“Will, uh, will you need me today?” Marvin asked. 

“I don’t know,” Loki confessed.

“If you do you can send for me,” Marvin offered, “but in the meantime-“

“How can I send for you?” Loki snapped defensively. _“No one must know!”_

“Spill some ink on the floor?” Marvin suggested. “I can clean it up before it stains?”

Loki looked furious. It occurred to Marvin that the prince’s embarrassment was fueling his temper and making his normally brilliant mind struggle. Marvin knew he should shut his mouth and stay silent, perhaps let Loki work through things in his own time, but there was the small matter of the exercises.

“I spoke to a friend of mine,” he said gently. “I told him, uh, that *I* was having a little trouble with my muscles down th-there and asked his advice.”

Loki glared at him, but didn’t speak.

“Uh, he said, uh, he advised that I do some clenching exercises. He said it would help. Ten second bursts? As hard as you can? Twenty a day minimum?” Marvin continued. “And I got a, um, a, a plug, for when you next need… me,” he finished lamely. Loki’s glare was demoralizing.

“It’s in the bathroom,” Marvin added.

Loki glared for a few more seconds before his face softened slightly and his shoulders relaxed.

“Your friend had no idea?” he asked suspiciously.

“None,” Marvin assured quickly. “He didn’t pry either; he’s good about respecting peoples’ privacy.”

“And the clenching? Just… as tight as I can?” Loki asked.

Marvin nodded. “Whenever you are seated and alone; he said it would help.”

Loki turned away and headed out the door.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, not looking at Marvin.

Marvin went back to his work. He wasn’t insulted, well, he *chose* not to be insulted. If he was having the kind of troubles Loki was he’d probably be surly and rude too.

****

Loki was embarrassed. He’d run all the way back to his chambers when there was a toilet right around the corner from the library. He should have thought of it. He’d almost soiled his underwear!

The knowledge made him miserable. He’d gone from one extreme to the other. Of the two, he had to say he preferred the second one, it didn’t hurt at all.

He needed to be careful though, he’d have to make plans, scout out locations close to where he was working or planning to be, and the exercises, he would definitely have to start right away.

It was a thoughtful and insecure Loki who sat in the library for the remainder of the morning, nestled in a large chair out of sight as he repeatedly clenched his muscles over and over.

It appeared that the effects of the… treatment, as Loki had taken to calling it in his head, lasted more than a day. This was good. The waste had still been as hard as a rock, but the outside had been coated in a sheen of oil and it had moved easily. The sensation had been utterly new, and instead of the expected pain Loki had merely felt, well, more like an internal tickle, sort of. He wasn’t sure how to describe it, other than, well, pleasant.

Pleasant compared to what had come before, he told himself quickly, not pleasant for its own sake. No. He wasn’t… he didn’t like… it was just the lack of pain really, and the fingering he’d done the day before had just been curiosity after the fact. There was no need to overthink any of it.

Satisfied that he’d gotten his thoughts in order, Loki grabbed another book and when back to his studies.

Clench.

Clench.

Clench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is interested, but this is how things are working in my head in terms of Jotun biology.
> 
> Jotnir live on a world covered in ice, they are partly ice themselves, therefore they need a lot of water to live. On an ice world this is no problem, it's everywhere, they don't lose much to evaporation or exhalation. On Asgard, Loki is almost constantly mildly dehydrated. I doubt he sweats much or it would be noticable, but he breathes out a lot of moisture due to the warmer air. He already drinks more than the others, but his body is used to taking as much water from his food as it can, so what's left over is basically the consistency of volcanic rock.
> 
> The main diet of Jotunheim is fish, which is oily. Their bodies have no use for oil and do not absorb it, the oil therefore, keeps everything moving. Wild boar etc. is unlikely to be fatty meat, so when Loki eats it there's nothing to help get it through his system, however the oil flushings are making up for this. The reason today was so easy was because he still had some (unabsorbed) oil left from yesterday, not a lot, just enough to get the waste out.
> 
> As I've said to a commentor here, I am not actually into scat. It's *sort of* unavoidable due to the nature of the prompt, but I plan to mention it only when required and skip *right* over the details. I'm all about the servant sex, which we will get to soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Marvin yawned for the third time in only a few minutes. He had gone out with his friends the night before and had a good time, as they did every night before their monthly day off.

Of course that meant that he was spending his only day off a month wishing he was still asleep.

No. He had things to do. He had to go to the bank and check on his finances from the renting out of his family home. He had to buy himself a few new pairs of socks, he’d darned his other pairs for the last time, based on how lumpy they were getting. He had plans.

An hour later, Marvin finally dragged himself out of bed. Oh well, life was short and sleep was enjoyable anyway.

He pulled on his ‘civilian’ clothes and swung by the kitchens for a bread roll on his way out the door.

“Have fun!” Johen called out cheerfully. He had not drunk as much ale as the others, and it showed.

The palace didn’t stop running when the servants had their days off; the days were staggered anyway to ensure that it didn’t. But Marvin’s day coincided with the laundry shutting down. The night before the fires had been dampened and left to die, and the water left to cool as much as possible overnight. Now the great vats were being carefully tipped down the enormous drains that ran beneath the palace. The vats would be cleaned and the water replaced and heated all day, in time for the laundry to start up again tomorrow. While this was taking place, all the usual laundry and cleaning staff were free to take care of personal business.

Marvin set off into the city, eyes bleary but outlook cheerful.

He got back in the early afternoon. He’d finally managed to wake up and his arms were full of purchases for his own use for the month. New socks, a bar of his favourite soap (the palace soap smelt like sage, but Marvin preferred honeysuckle), some sweet sauce made by a friend and sold at cost, and a large bag of savoury muffins to share with the others when they got back.

Marla was waiting for him with a concerned expression.

“Prince Loki is asking for you!” she said, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him across the room as fast as she could. “We tried to explain that it was your free day but he was most insistent, and very unhappy. Did you forget a task you were supposed to do?”

“No,” Marvin said, dropping his parcels in a corner. “I’m sure I didn’t.”

“Well go up there, he’s waiting,” Marla said. “If you’re sure you haven’t forgotten anything then I’ll back you, but if you neglected a duty you know he has the right to request you fix it.”

Marvin nodded. Unfortunately, he could guess what was troubling Loki. He felt a pang of guilt as he ran quickly to the prince’s suite.

He shouldn’t feel guilty; he was entitled to his day off, and it wasn’t as though the nobles didn’t know about them, their availabilities were all on a schedule that was open for anyone to check… but still, Loki was reliant on him, he should have checked in that morning or something.

He reached the door and tried the handle, it was locked. He knocked carefully.

“Your Highness?” he called out.

The door unlocked and Loki opened it. His face was pinched with annoyance.

Marvin stepped inside. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I should have made sure you were all right before I left for the day. We can start right now.”

“It’s over,” Loki said bluntly. “It wasn’t pleasant, it hurt a little, but it came out after only ten minutes. But I don’t want it to get worse again.”

Marvin nodded. “I only have one day off a month, we’ll time it next time so that we do it the day before, that way you should be all right,” he said.

“I still want you to do it now,” Loki said. “I want to be ready for tomorrow. I never want to be stuck like that, ever again.”

He headed off into the bathroom without looking back. Marvin followed him silently.

Loki had already put down a towel, pillow and the mat. He yanked at his trouser fastenings as Marvin prepared the rest of the equipment.

“Lie down on your side,” Marvin instructed as he let the oil run through to the end of the tube.

“I know how to do it now,” Loki said snappishly.

Marvin glared at the prince’s back but held his tongue. Privately he thought that, despite Loki’s condition providing special circumstances, Thor was still the nicer prince by far.

Marvin oiled his fingers and knelt behind Loki on the floor.

“I’m going to prepare you now,” he said.

Loki still flinched just a little when Marvin’s fingers made contact, but other than that he did not react.

Marvin gently worked his fingers in and out; making sure Loki was well oiled. Then he withdrew his fingers and pressed the tip of the tube against Loki’s hole.

“Remember to push against it,” he reminded, earning himself a little huff of annoyance from Loki.

Marvin wondered what the prince would do if he just refused to help, it wasn’t like Loki could make any public demands.

No, he’d just make Marvin’s life in the palace impossible. It had happened before when servants upset the wrong noble.

He pushed the tube inside, firmly but gently guiding it in. Then he released the clip holding back the oil.

“Should take few minutes,” he muttered.

“You talk a lot,” was the only reply.

Marvin sat there, holding the bag up and waiting semi-patiently for the oil to drain. Loki was silent on the floor.

When the bag was almost empty, Marvin picked up the plug and dipped it in a little oil. He hoped it was the right size, otherwise he’d have to resort to his finger again, which he was sure neither one of them was looking forwards to.

“It’s done,” Marvin said a second later. “Just hold still while I pull the tube out.”

Loki did as he was told, although he couldn’t help a little shudder at the sensation. Marvin pressed the plug in until it was firmly lodged.

“There, how’s that feel?” he asked.

“Fine,” Loki said shortly.

“Do you want me to fetch you a book?” Marvin asked, taking a fresh towel and laying it over Loki’s body modestly.

“Yes,” Loki responded.

‘One word answers? Fine then,’ Marvin thought, rising to leave the room. ‘There better be a book on the bedside table, otherwise I’ll just grab one at random.’

There was a book there. Marvin felt a slight twinge of annoyance at the sight of it. But he dutifully picked it up and took it back in to Loki, who took it without a word.

Marvin cleaned up behind him, ignoring Loki as much as he was able. He *was* entitled to his day off, there was no need to get into a snit about it.

After everything was cleaned away, Marvin rose and turned to where Loki lay. The book was open, but he didn’t seem to be reading it so much as staring straight ahead at the page.

“I’ll leave you to your privacy,” Marvin said. “I’ll wait in the bedroom, maybe dust something, call out if you need me.”

Loki nodded, not taking his eyes from the book.

‘Fine then,’ Marvin thought and walked out.

****

Loki had a problem, well, more of an embarrassment. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but when Marvin had started getting him ready he’d felt… good, really good, and when the tube had gone in it had made him shudder, and the warm oil had been rather nice and the plug had, well, it had been the final straw.

Thank goodness Marvin had placed a towel over him before the effect really took hold.

Loki was hard. He was lying on a towel on his bathroom floor with his shirt and coat still on and bare legs and he was fully, totally, undeniably aroused.

He slowly closed the book and glanced at the door. Marvin had left it open a crack, the better to hear Loki’s call if he was needed. Well, Loki would just have to be silent then.

He snaked a hand down and underneath himself to get some oil on his fingers.

He didn’t know why this whole thing felt so good. The oil was warm and made him feel full and heavy, not in a bursting or uncomfortable way, in a good way.

He experimentally moved one of his legs and felt the oil shift a little inside him.

Oooohhhh yeeesssssss

Slowly, biting back any and all noises, Loki rolled onto his back. The pressure shifted to new and exciting areas, and he had to bite back a groan. He began to move his hand back and forth, gently lifting his hips a fraction and letting them fall to keep the strange sensations going.

He kept an eye on the door. He didn’t want Marvin to check on him. Loki’s bowels were embarrassing enough without anyone finding out about this new discovery of his.

He could feel the plug shift slightly with his movements as well. He liked it. It didn’t hurt, it wasn’t big and hard and rough. Loki slowly rolled back onto his side, eyes rolling back into his head as he bit back a cry of pleasure. He was close.

His mind flashed to the exercises. The plug wasn’t good for him in the long term, which, right now, felt like a crying shame. He’d been doing as many clenches as possible in the last day, and as his mind flashed to them he reflexively did another one.

Ooooohhhhh. OOOOhhhhh. OOOHHHHHHH!

Loki came into the towel, spilling hard and swallowing down his cries before they could spill out and give him away.

He lay there for a second, breathing deeply, before he glanced nervously back at the door. Marvin was still out of sight.

Good. 

Loki slowly inched himself upright. The sensations were still making him shudder, but he didn’t want Marvin to get suspicious and wonder what was taking him so long. How long was he supposed to do this for? Despite what he told Marvin about no longer needing instruction, Loki couldn’t actually remember.

He made his way to the toilet and sat down slowly. His new position was putting extra pressure on the plug. Loki reached behind him and managed to get a grip.

****

After about twenty minutes of silence from the bathroom, Marvin heard what sounded like a moan. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and crept closer to the door.

“Everything all right in there?” he asked.

“F-fine,” Loki called back. “I’m just letting it out.”

Marvin nodded. “All right, I’ll wait here.”

Another few minutes passed, then Loki appeared, perfectly dressed and immaculate as though nothing had ever bothered him in his life.

“I bundled up the towels for you,” he said. “I… I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

He offered no explanation as to why he had, although Marvin put it down to a mixture of embarrassment and fear of the pain’s possible return.

“Thank you,” he said.

He poured some of the oil-breaking mixture into the toilet bowl, gave it a scrub with the cleaning brush and flushed it down, then packed away the rest of the things and gathered the towels into his arms.

“I don’t think you need this every day-“ he started to say.

“I want it… for now that is, until things are… definitely settled,” Loki said. 

Marvin gave a half-shrug. “As you wish, your highness. I’ll be here tomorrow, at the same time?”

“Yes, after lunch, thank you,” Loki said.

****

Marvin headed back down to the servants’ wing with the towels in his arms. He still had a few hours left in the day and he was hoping his friends were back so that they could share the muffins.

“Well?” Marla asked him the moment he walked through the door. “Am I writing a complaint to the King about his son’s conduct or do we need to have a talk about your work ethic?”

Marvin froze. He worked hard, very hard, the last thing he wanted was a stain on his reputation, but a letter to the King about Loki abusing his servants would cause all kinds of trouble.

“Neither,” he said. “His Highness needed me to help him set up one of his seidr projects. It’s time sensitive and he forgot to check the schedule before starting it two days ago. He was worried that I wouldn’t be back in time to help, and you know how careful he is with his seidr, he locks his door for days at a time to prevent people accidently touching it. He felt he couldn’t trust anyone else.”

Marla looked down at the towels in his hands.

“I cleaned up afterwards,” Marvin said. “It’s just some oil and herbal drops, nothing dangerous.”

Marla looked at him with narrowed eyes, but Marvin held her gaze.

“I’ve never heard of The Hermit asking for help before,” she said.

“It was mostly just to hand him things in the right order, his hands were constantly busy with whatever it was he was trying to do,” Marvin said. “It was interesting, I suppose, but I don’t want to do it again, seidr is not for me.”

Thankfully Marla let it drop. Marvin was starting to dislike the number of lies he was telling people, but Loki’s privacy was important. He headed into the laundry to drop the towels off. He shook the first one out and dropped it in the basket, then the second, which was… sticky?

Marvin looked closer at the towel before rolling his eyes and dropping it in the basket.

Did the nobles think that the servants were stupid? Did they think that somehow, the very people responsible for cleaning up after every aspect of their lives wouldn’t notice when they left things like that behind?

Marvin was no stranger to fluids on dirty sheets and towels. It was just another aspect of laundry servant life that he’d had to deal with. Nobles were so used to having others clean up their messes they probably didn’t think twice about it, but Loki had definitely not been reading his book in the bathroom for those twenty minutes.

Marvin frowned to himself. Had Loki done this while waiting for the oil to settle inside him? Or had he emptied himself earlier than Marvin had thought and filled in the rest of his time with self-pleasure?

Was Loki… ergi?

Surely not; after all the trouble he’d had Marvin couldn’t imagine Loki would ever enjoy anything in that particular realm of experience. 

But wait, what had he said when they’d first done this? That it was pleasant? He had said that, hadn’t he?

Perhaps the absence of pain had awakened a whole new kind of experience for Loki, one he enjoyed, and one he was taking tentative steps to explore.

Marvin washed his hands in the sink before sitting at the table and drumming his fingers thoughtfully on the surface.

It was a hard topic to broach; Loki’s first reaction to the idea of something only _barely_ related to being ergi had been utter rejection, with more than a little revulsion, but then he’d tried it anyway...

“Marvin! Wake up! I bought us some chocolate syrup. I’ll get the glasses if you grab the milk.”

It was Finnr, also back from his day out. Marvin gave him a bright smile. 

“Sounds good, I got those muffins everyone likes,” he said, rising from the table.

“Excellent,” Finnr said. “The others are back too, Johen got some little pies, we’re having afternoon tea in the garden, come on.”

Marvin went to fetch his muffins and the milk, pushing Loki and his secrets firmly out of his mind. So what if the prince was having ergi desires, Marvin’s job had nothing to do with it. He just had to help the man with his bowels and nothing more.

Pity though, Loki was rather attractive in a dark kind of way. It would be fun to make him squirm.

Marvin shook his head firmly to clear his thoughts. No. princes and servants did not mix. He’d stick to his job, and nothing more.

_Nothing More._

****

‘There’s no denying it now,’ Loki thought to himself. He’d done… things. He’d enjoyed… things. He couldn’t even think in detail about the… things, but he’d done them, and he’d liked them.

This wasn’t good. Warriors were brave and strong and capable, three things Loki knew he was, but they were also, very much, men.

Except for Sif, but she didn’t count.

And where did it say that men couldn’t enjoy the company of other men? How did that make them less man-like? The rest of the Aesir population didn’t have a problem with it, why then was it a requirement of the warrior class that this simply didn’t happen?

Why wasn’t any damn thing in Loki’s damn life *fair*.

Why couldn’t it have been Thor who liked having… oil pumped up his bottom? Well, more carefully drained, but still. Why did it always have to be Loki?

Loki sighed heavily. At least no one knew about his treatments, no one but Marvin the servant and he seemed loyal enough, not to mention resourceful. Loki wondered how he’d gotten a hold of the plug so quickly.

He’d said he asked friend, hadn’t he? Was Marvin friends with ergi? He must be, Loki knew it was fairly well accepted among the lower classes, Marvin must know people, more people than Loki anyway.

He wondered how to find out about the people Marvin knew. Maybe he could disguise himself with a glamour and go and talk to them about his newfound desires.

Then a horrible little thought crossed his mind. Marvin hadn’t menitoned anyone liking the treatments the way Loki liked them, what if the ergi thought he was a freak?

Loki sunk back down into his chair with a scowl. Even among the ergi he would be ridiculed, he was sure of it. He had to keep this a secret at all costs.

Clench

Clench

Clench

*Sigh*


	5. Chapter 5

Marvin made certain that he was on time the next day. Yesterday had been a mild disaster and, despite the fact that he firmly maintained it wasn’t his fault, he was determined not to have a repeat. 

Loki turned up only a few minutes after Marvin had and headed straight for the bathroom.

“Don’t come in yet,” he instructed. “I’ll call you.”

Marvin made a noise of acknowledgement and got on with his chores. He was supposed to clean Loki’s suite in the mornings, and he had done so for the most part, but he’d left himself a few chores to keep him busy while he waited.

Loki reappeared quickly, the sound of the toilet still flushing could be heard in the background. “All right, come in,” he said.

Marvin put down his things and headed into the bathroom.

“Is everything all right?” he asked.

“Yes, everything went well. This system is better than waiting for it to get stuck,” Loki said.

He’d already put the towel down, and brought in his book, at the sight of which Marvin had to hold back a smirk.

Marvin gathered everything and set it up as Loki took off his trousers and lay down.

“Good book?” Marvin asked. He couldn’t help himself.

Loki thumbed through the pages, settling on one in particular. “I doubt you’d understand it,” he said, almost absentmindedly. 

Marvin pulled a face behind Loki’s back. So what if he hadn’t had a prince’s education? There was no need to be rude about it.

Loki probably didn’t think he had been rude, just honest, which somehow made Marvin feel worse.

“It’s ready,” Marvin said a few minutes later. He knelt down with the prepared bag and lined the tube end up with Loki’s hole. “Remember to push back,” he added.

“Yes, yes,” Loki muttered.

Marvin may have pushed it in a little quicker than normal, although he still took care not to cause any actual pain. Loki made a rather satisfying gulping noise in response.

“That was rough,” he said.

“Sorry, your Highness,” Marvin said cheerfully.

He waited until the oil had drained, slipped the tube out and pushed the plug in, also a little roughly, as the comment regarding his intelligence still stung. Then he went to lay the towel over Loki only to have it practically snatched out of his hands.

“I’ve got it, just leave me be. I’ll call you when I’m finished,” Loki said. “And close the door behind you.”

Marvin took himself off to the bedroom to wait. He’d already cleaned up earlier that day, so he spent his time idly wandering back and forth through the various rooms in Loki’s suite, not touching anything but definitely looking at things more closely than he normally did.

Loki’s desk was covered in papers full of seidr notes he’d taken. Marvin couldn’t understand a word. 

‘Maybe I ought to start bringing in books of my own,’ Marvin thought.

****

Loki lay still until he was certain that Marvin was gone. The servant had been a little rough this time, Loki had no idea why, but then he’d also liked the feeling rather a lot, the feeling of the tube sliding out followed very quickly by the plug going in had caused his penis to start hardening. He’d only just grabbed the towel in time.

He had to stop reacting like this, at least until Marvin was out of the room. Loki couldn’t have anyone know that he enjoyed ergi stimulation, and especially not the feeling of being filled.

Speaking of stimulation, Marvin was gone, the door was closed, Loki had been waiting for this all day.

He reached behind him and rubbed the head of the plug back and forth, moaning softly at the sensation the movement produced. His other hand went to his belly, which he gently pressed on then released. His breath sped up. His penis was fully erect and starting to weep.

Loki clenched hard around the plug, a moan escaping through his lips. He did it again, then pressed on his stomach as a follow up. For a second the sensation was almost too much and he froze still, waiting for things to settle. Once the feelings faded a little he did it again.

After a third time, Loki inched his legs into movement and rolled himself onto his back, sighing through clenched teeth as he felt the oil shift inside of him. There was no waste this time, nothing that would demand an exit before he was ready. He spread his legs wide, clenching almost involuntarily around the plug as they moved, before he pressed gently on his stomach again.

He slid both hands down until they held his penis. He stroked firmly up and down, using his thumb to rub along the surface of his abdomen.

He wondered what would happen if he lay on his stomach? Would it be too much?

Loki slid his legs down until they were straight, then rolled slowly back onto his side. The towel had fallen completely off. He grabbed it and pushed it down so that it would catch any spill. He was very close. With a whimper of pleasure, Loki started rolling onto his stomach.

The pressure increased, his anus clenched desperately as Loki felt the oil push against the plug and start to leak out around it. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t stand it, I was too much, too much, too, too – 

Loki bit the towel beneath him as he came hard into the one cushioning his crotch. He reached back behind himself and pressed the plug inward as hard as he could. He could feel the oil slipping over his fingers as he lay spasming on the floor.

Rolling back over after he was done was difficult. His body felt sensitive and used, and the oil was still moving whenever he did.

He lay on his side for a while, catching his breath and letting everything calm down. He wanted to do it again, in fact, he wanted to do it right now. Loki lay still for fifteen minutes, gently stroking his stomach, not providing any pressure, just marvelling at the fact that the area which provided the most pain in his life could also provide such wonderful pleasure.

Then he did it again.

****

‘He’s done it again,’ Marvin thought as he shook out yet another sticky towel dropped it into the appropriate basket. ‘Maybe I should have a word with him? How do you even broach the subject with someone? I’m going to have to continue pretending I don’t know.’

He finished what he was doing and turned around into the face of Marla.

“Where have you been?” she asked.

Marvin blinked. “Upstairs, cleaning Prince Loki’s suite,” he answered.

“You should have had that finished in the morning; you were up there this morning, weren’t you? You weren’t locked out? Johen brought down his clothes so he was able to drop in on you,” Marla said, her eyes glancing towards the baskets. “What else did you bring down?”

“Just some used towels, Prince Loki showered after training this morning and I brought them down now instead of leaving them to lie until tomorrow,” Marvin said. “And he came in this morning after Johen had been and I had to leave. I went back to finish up.”

“So what else did you do this morning?” Marla asked. 

Marvin’s mind went blank. He was supposed to go and help someone else when he was unable to get into Loki’s suite.

“Uh, I helped, uh, Draylen, Prince Thor left a bit of a mess so I helped him out,” Marvin lied, hoping Marla wouldn’t go and ask Draylen about it.

Marla looked concerned. “Marvin, you’ve always been a very good worker, but these past few days you seem to be spending quite a bit of extra time in Prince Loki’s suite. You know the head of servants takes a dim view of slacking off, especially when you are given such a privileged position.”

“It wasn’t like I was standing around gossiping!” Marvin protested. “I helped upstairs, and the Prince’s suite is clean. Ask him if he’s happy with my work, I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

Marla gave him a stern look. “It’s not up to Prince Loki,” she said. “It’s up to the head of servants, and he’s seen you head up there for a second time a day for a few days in a row, even though you spent the whole morning up there already. He’s watching you, Marvin. He’s starting to wonder what’s going on. I know you’re a hard worker, but you’re taking too long and he’s starting to notice.”

Marvin nodded. “I’ll try and be quicker,” he said, giving her a tight smile.

Marla nodded. “It’s easy to daydream when you’re working, I know that, just don’t let it ruin you,” she cautioned. “Now get along and eat your lunch, you’ve got fifteen minutes before the afternoon folding starts.”

Marvin ate quickly. He had a problem. There was no way he would betray Loki’s secret, but at the same time he didn’t want to get into trouble for doing what was asked of him.

As much as he didn’t want to do it, he was going to need Loki’s help.

****

Loki was already in his suite the following day. “Come straight through, I’ve already passed it,” he said frankly.

Marvin followed him, steeling his nerves and trying to think of a way to frame his problem.

“The head of servants has noticed I’m spending more time up here,” he said.

Loki turned to regard him with a suspicious frown. “And?” he asked.

“He thinks I’m being lax in my work,” Marvin said.

Loki shrugged. “Tell him you’re not,” he said in an annoyed tone.

“He knows how long it should take to clean a suite,” Marvin pointed out. “I’m constantly coming back a second time, it doesn’t look good.”

“Why should I care?” Loki asked, undoing the fastenings on his trousers.

“Because he has the power to transfer me,” Marvin said.

Loki froze. “I see,” he said. “Tell him I want you here. I like how clean you make my suite.”

“I can’t, any servant can say anything to keep their job. Either we need to come up with a better schedule or you need to tell him in person,” Marvin said. “He’s never going to just believe me.”

Loki was frowning in annoyance. “If he transfers you you’ll just have to come up here after lunch anyway, you can work anywhere the rest of the time,” he said. 

“If he transfers me I’ll have no excuses to be in this wing, if I get discovered then I’ll be thrown out of my job for trespassing,” Marvin protested. “Don’t you want me to help you?”

“It’s bad enough that I need your help!” Loki snapped. “It’s bad enough that I need a servant to treat me like an ergi just to keep the pain away!”

“There’s nothing wrong with being ergi,” Marvin snapped, his temper getting the better of him.

“There is if you’re a warrior!” Loki insisted.

“So why do you like it then?!” Marvin snapped back. 

“I don’t like it!” Loki yelled.

“Well no one else is cumming in your towel!” Marvin shouted.

There was silence in the room. It stretched on for a long time.

“Leave,” Loki hissed.

Marvin fled.

 

****

For the next eight days Loki’s door was locked from morning until night. There were even times when he was definitely out riding or hunting and Marvin still found the door locked against him. The higher level servants had copies of all the keys, but this locking was magical in nature.

“Nothing you can do,” Marla said. “He’s done this before when working on a project, just go and help out the others until he’s done.”

It was on the ninth day that Loki sent for Marvin.

“It’s going to look like a rubbish heap in there,” Johen said cheerfully. “Do you want me to come up and take his laundry down for you?”

“No, I’ll bring it when I’m done,” Marvin said. “It’ll probably take a few hours to find it all.”

He headed upstairs with trepidation in his heart. He should not have said what he’d said. He should not have ever let on that he knew. He’d embarrassed a prince of the realm. Frankly, he was surprised that he was still breathing.

Loki was waiting for him in the bedroom.

“You need to do the warm flushing,” he said bluntly, locking the door behind Marvin.

Marvin just nodded as respectfully as possible and headed for the bathroom.

It was a mess. There was oil on the floor and the equipment was used and lying dropped among a large number of equally used and oil-soaked towels.

“I tried to do it myself,” Loki admitted. “I couldn’t get everything to work. I couldn’t… I can’t twist around, there’s something stuck inside and it’s hurting me.”

“How long has it been stuck?” Marvin asked, gathering the equipment and taking it to the sink to clean it.

“Since this morning, the first few days were fine, the next few were painful but everything kept moving, now it’s stuck and the pain is getting worse,” Loki said.

Marvin quickly cleaned everything and set up the oil in the bag to warm.

“It’ll be ready in a few minutes,” he said.

Loki got himself ready and lay down. Marvin determinedly kept his eyes on the task in front of him. He picked up the bag once it was warmed and drain the fluid down to the end.

“Ready?” he asked, lining the tube up carefully.

“Yes,” Loki answered.

Marvin pushed the tube in, slowly and firmly, still only concentrating on the task itself and not on whom he was doing it for.

Loki didn’t make a sound.

Marvin let the clamp go and the oil started to drain. He waited until it was all inside before sliding the tube back out and replacing it with the plug.

“I’ll clean up while you wait,” he said, turning to face the disaster area behind him. “I’ll just fetch my cleaning things,” he said, heading back into the bedroom where he’d left his basket.

When he returned Loki had pulled a towel across himself and was staring determinedly at the wall.

Marvin started cleaning. He scrubbed away the oily mess, wiped down the benches and sinks, gave the bath a scrub and gathered the towels into a pile to take downstairs later. 

“Here,” he said, grabbing and holding out a clean towel to Loki. “That one’s been sitting in oil, I’ll take it.”

Loki’s grip tightened reflexively.

“No, it’s fine, go and clean the bedroom,” he said.

Marvin stared at him. “As you serious?” he blurted out before he could help himself. “Really?! Right now?! Even when you’ve got a blockage?!”

Loki flushed bright red. 

“Go and clean!” he said. He sounded like he was trying to get angry but he just sounded ashamed.

Marvin went into the bedroom and attacked the mess with a vengeance. He probably shouldn’t have said anything, no, he *definitely* shouldn’t have said anything, but he’d been taken by surprise.

It took him almost two hours to finished cleaning up. There had been silence from the bathroom the whole time.

Marvin headed back there cautiously.

Loki was still on the floor, he hadn’t moved an inch. The last few hours had probably been horribly boring for him.

“I’m sorry,” Marvin said, “I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s your business what you like and I was mistaken, both times, to bring it up.”

Loki’s scowl softened into something else. It took a minute for Marvin to realise that it was nervousness.

“I can’t help it,” he muttered. “It just started happening after the first one. I… I already took care of it.”

Marvin held out a hand. “So does that mean I can take the towel?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light-hearted.

Loki’s mouth twitched, which Marvin considered a success. “I suppose you’ve seen everything there is to see,” he said.

“Has anything happened?” Marvin asked, taking the now sticky towel and dropping it on top of the others.

Loki shook his head. “It’s stopped hurting, but it’s still sitting where it was,” he said.

“Try moving,” Marvin suggested, “I’ll help you stand up, maybe gravity will help.”

Loki hesitated. “I suppose it might,” he said.

Marvin knelt down and helped Loki rolled slowly upright onto his knees. He was busy trying to take the prince’s weight so that he could stand when Loki’s expression changed and he suddenly started looking around.

“I need a towel,” he said. “Fetch me a towel!”

Marvin let go in confusion and grabbed one from the tiny pile of clean towels still left. By the time he had turned back he could see why Loki was demanding one.

Loki looked mortified with embarrassment. He was trying to use his hands to cover himself, but it was obvious why he was doing so.

“It’s not just the penetration, is it?” Marvin asked, stepping forward and wrapping the towel around Loki’s front himself.

Loki sighed deeply. “No, it’s… leave the bathroom.”

Marvin blinked in confusion. “What?”

“It’s moving, I can feel it, leave the bathroom I need to-“

“No problem,” Marvin interrupted and sped out the door.

He waited on the other side while Loki took care of his business.

The prince came shuffling out a few minutes later with the towel still firmly wrapped around himself.

“I flushed it,” he said.

Marvin nodded. “I’ll clean up the area,” he said, heading back towards the bathroom.

“Do you know many ergi?” Loki asked him as Marvin washed the plug and put the mat away.

“As a matter of fact I do,” Marvin said. “Seeing as I am one.”

Loki paled even whiter than his usual shade. “How dare you,” he whispered.

Marvin looked at him in confusion. “What?” he asked. “Your Highness,” he added quickly.

“You suggested this, you did this to me, and you’re ergi, did you enjoy this? Did you do this to me for your own pleasure?!” Loki asked, his voice growing almost hysterical.

Marvin sighed. Loudly.

“Oh yes,” he snapped. “My ergi achievement list was almost complete, all I needed was a prince’s arse to be the biggest ergi of them all. Ooooorrrrr…I seem to recall you had what looked like a lump of rock up your arse, which, and correct me if my recollections are faulty, was being yanked out of you using a pair of forceps on a semi-regular basis. So to answer your question, no, ergi are not obsessed with men’s bottoms and do not spend their time plotting how to play with all the ones they come across. I knew I could help you. I helped you. That’s all. I swear on my Grandfather’s grave that thoughts of anal play with you never crossed my mind.”

Loki paused for a moment. Marvin felt a sense of cold dread go down his spine. He had never been so disrespectful to a noble before. Loki could definitely have him fired for this, perhaps worse.

“That’s not a vow that is made very often, I imagine,” Loki said at last.

“No, probably not,” Marvin conceded.

Loki shifted awkwardly. “Are you finished? I have to, um, also finish.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow. “Still?”

Loki blushed. “It was the oil moving inside me, the feeling of... fullness. Is that normal? For an, an ergi?”

“Some of them,” Marvin said, keeping his tone calm and gentle. “Some like to receive, some like to give, some like both, some like being plugged, some like something bigger, some like to have their anuses rubbed with a finger, some don’t like it touched at all. I’ve not met someone personally who enjoyed being filled up with liquid, but I’ve read about them in a few novels.”

“Novels?” Loki asked.

Marvin raised an eyebrow; he was starting to enjoy himself. “Erotic. Novels,” he said, adding a little smirk.

Loki swallowed nervously. “Can I borrow them?” he asked.

Marvin nodded. “Sure, I’ll bring them tomorrow when I clean, uh, about my time problem?”

Loki shifted again; his need was growing more urgent. Marvin made to leave. “I’ll keep my door locked in the morning,” Loki said. “That way you have a reason to be here after lunch. I’ll tell the head of servants that I want you to clean then, because the morning is disruptive.”

“Thank you,” Marvin said.

“You really never thought of me?” Loki asked.

“Not once,” Marvin said.

“Oh,” Loki said.

“Don’t go putting ideas in my head,” Marvin said as he walked out of the room.

He regretted it almost instantly, he didn’t want to upset Loki so soon after calming him down, but the prince had sounded so disappointed that Marvin hadn’t found him attractive that he felt compelled to leave with a flirt.

Loki didn’t call after him, so Marvin assumed that he’d won the ergi conversation and left with his basket and an armful of dirty laundry.

****

Loki waited until he heard the suite door shut, then he raced over to the shower and began frantically rubbing himself for the second time that day.

After a minute he remembered what Marvin said about some people liking anal rubbing and he pressed a finger inside, rubbing it in and out until he spilled all over his nice clean bath.

‘Add that to the list of things I like having done to my anus,’ Loki thought, panting as he slumped against the bath.


	6. Chapter 6

Marvin snuck the books up to Loki the following day. Loki took them without looking at the covers and stashed them under his pillow.

Marvin didn’t comment, he knew very well what it was like, exploring such things for the first time, it was better to let Loki take his own time with things.

“I’ve been thinking,” Marvin said as he prepared everything. “If you’re having such a strong reaction, perhaps it would be better to adjust what we’re doing slightly.”

Loki didn’t answer.

“I mean, I can try using a little less oil, if just having it there is making things move easily regardless of the time of day then you don’t really need to be filled up as much,” Marvin said.

More silence.

Marvin rolled his eyes behind Loki’s back. The prince was impossible sometimes. He was… he was a bit of a brat, really.

Marvin oiled up the end of the tube and knelt down. He kept reminding himself that it wasn’t his problem if Loki treated him like this. They weren’t friends, Loki didn’t owe him conversation.

“Perhaps,” Loki admitted, just as Marvin was about to touch him. “But I don’t want to risk it.”

“Fair enough,” Marvin conceded. “I’m going to add the oil to you now.”

****

Once again Marvin left the room once Loki was filled. He grabbed his cleaning supplies and began dusting and taking care of the other rooms. Loki had called the master of servants upstairs to talk to him the previous evening, and Marvin was now on a slightly different schedule. It made things easier and Marvin hoped very much that that would be the end of any questions about his work ethic.

He carefully ignored the sounds of faint moaning coming from the bathroom. On second thought his suggestion about reducing the oil might not have been all that welcome, although Marvin wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Loki clearly had a medical need for the warm flushings, but knowing that he was deriving sexual pleasure from it made Marvin feel… used.

Because he was, right? He wasn’t consulted about whether he wanted to participate in this. He was here for serious reasons only, Loki’s physical reaction, and apparent acceptance of his reaction, made Marvin uncomfortable. But there was nothing he could do about it. It would be different if Marvin was invited to participate, Loki was an attractive man after all and Marvin was very much into casual relations, but without anything back things just felt wrong.

He took to scrubbing especially hard to try and drive his thoughts away. It didn’t look like things were going to change any time soon.

Maybe he could ask Lufi about it? Perhaps the shopkeeper and casual ergi enthusiast would have some advice. 

Loki finished after an hour. Despite acting calm and aloof it was obvious what he’d done; there was sweat on his brow and he was breathing hard.

Marvin cleaned up in silence. He was happy to help anyone explore themselves – that was why he’d lent the books after all – but to be used like this wasn’t a great feeling.

“See you tomorrow,” Marvin mumbled on his way out the door, with his arms full of dirty clothes and, yes, a sticky towel. Loki was already focussed at his desk and didn’t reply.

****

Marvin headed out after dinner to find Lufi. He had spent the rest of the day trying to accept his place in this strange routine, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t like being thought of as less than a person, and he strongly suspected that that’s what Loki was thinking.

Lufi greeted him with a broad grin. “You would not believe what arrived in stock this morning,” he said cheerily, “which is why I urge you to spend tonight with me finding out.”

Marvin grinned. “Is it that new buzzer you were telling me about? The one that lights up in addition to the thirty different settings?” he asked.

Lufi grinned in delight.

“I’ll stay,” Marvin said, “but I’m here to talk as well.”

“Of course, darling, you know you are more to me than a piece of delicious meat,” Lufi said.

“That’s actually the problem,” Marvin said. “After you close, I need to confide something, something important.”

Lufi frowned in curiosity. “Darling, are you alright? No one is hurting you, are they? I have a lot of large friends who can help settle difficult people, you know that.”

Marvin shook his head. “Just listen,” he urged.

Lufi closed up his shop and they headed upstairs. Lufi poured them both a glass of wine and settled onto his couch.

“Come snuggle up to me, darling, and tell me what the problem is,” he said.

Marvin sat down and curled under Lufi’s arm. “You cannot tell a soul,” he said, “I mean it.”

Lufi nodded. “I swear I won’t,” he said.

Marvin took a gulp of wine to steady himself.

“I have a friend,” he said. “Not a good friend, but he was in trouble and I found a way to help him. He… he needs regular warm flushings, like I used to have to give grandfather. Now, at first there was no problem, but he has developed a reaction to the flushings. He… he likes them, at lot, sexually.”

“Oh, that could be fun,” Lufi said.

Marvin shook his head. “No, he’s not ergi, well he might be, he might not, I don’t know. He’s asked about it, and acted scared of it, and even if he was that doesn’t mean he and I would, and he’s a noble, I forgot to mention that he’s a noble.”

“A noble? An actual, potentially ergi noble? Does he think he’s the only one?” Lufi asked, sounding amused. “I swear a full quarter of my customers are noble, most of them aren’t even true ergi, they just want something exciting to do with their wives, and they all, without exception, think that cloaks are a good idea to conceal their identities. Be told, darling, they are not.”

Marvin chuckled. “I mentioned some of those novels I bought from you, and lent them to him when he expressed interest. I don’t know if he’s truly ergi or just reacting physically, I guess he’s never tried to think about it before.” Marvin paused with a frown. “I wonder how common that is?” he asked quietly.

“More common than you know,” Lufi said. “The noble class is still very traditional. He’s probably having a nice, quiet, freak out right now.”

“I hope not, he’s hard enough to deal with as it is,” Marvin said bluntly. “But the truth is, I don’t mind if he explores his preferences, I don’t care if he turns out ergi, not ergi, whatever. I care that the treatment I give him for a very real reason is being enjoyed by him in a different way. I mean, he knows that I know and he just acts like I should do what he needs and then ignore the rest. I feel used, Lufi, I feel like a toy, and he’s not even playing with me.”

“So play with him,” Lufi said, eyes mischievous. “Is he cute?”

Marvin shook his head. “Well, yes, actually, very cute, but it’s impossible, a noble and a servant? Besides, I think he’d lose his mind, doubly so if he isn’t true ergi, he already accused me of trying to recruit him to our way of life.”

Lufi sat straighter, a frown on his face. “What did you say?” he asked, his tone serious.

“That his accusation was ridiculous,” Marvin said. “That I genuinely offered to help and that if he didn’t want it I’d go. Lufi, what’s wrong?”

“Be careful,” Lufi said. “Please, darling, be careful. Nobles have a lot of power and are almost universally stupid. They can also react violently when angry. If he actually believes that it is possible to recruit someone to be ergi, and that you tried to do so, he may attack you, you could be in real danger.”

Marvin shook his head. “He calmed right down, I don’t think he really believes it, he was just scared,” he said.

“If he ever does anything to indicate that he believes such rubbish, don’t wait, darling, come to me here and I’ll keep you safe,” Lufi said. “You know as well as I do that nobles don’t get punished for attacking servants; a little weregild to their families and it’s over. You don’t have anyone to protect you.”

Marvin gulped the rest of his wine. “I’m sure it won’t come to that,” he said. “It was a moment of fear, it’s over, I just want to be treated like a person. Him taking pleasure from this without my consent *bothers* me.”

“Can he do a warm flushing on himself?” Lufi asked.

“He already tried once; it did not go well,” Marvin said. “But then I didn’t teach him what he needed to do. It’s easier with another person, but I think it might be best to remove myself from the situation as quickly as I can.”

****

Loki had spent the evening reading Marvin’s novels. He lay on his bed with his head propped up against the headboard and his mouth slightly open in shock.

Slowly, one of his hands crept further downward.

Loki had been wrestling with a lot in the past week; mostly about his reaction to the treatments. At first he’d been sure that it was a side effect of the sudden lack of pain. Perhaps his nerve endings were a little more sensitive? But as time went on he’d been thinking more and more about how much he enjoyed it, despite what it could mean.

And what did it mean? Loki was a warrior, warriors were not ergi. But there was no biological reason why they shouldn’t be. They were as Aesir as everyone else.

Loki had always told himself that he liked women. It hadn’t been easy, having to work his dealings with others around his personal problem, especially when the pain stopped him from having any fun, but he’d had a few tumbles now and again and they’d been extremely enjoyable. He didn’t need men.

But this wasn’t about what he needed, it was about what he wanted, and, with his thoughts turned towards the ergi lifestyle for the first time, he was starting to wonder if this was more than natural curiosity.

He wasn’t blind, he knew what an attractive man looked like, but growing up as he had, any and all reactions around attractive men he had actively suppressed out of fear of ridicule.

Did he like men as well as women? He’d been denying himself even the thought of such a thing for so long he honestly wasn’t sure. He didn’t need them, but maybe he wanted them?

The novels were an experiment. Here, in the privacy of his bedroom, Loki was determined to see what he liked. If it was just physical then he shouldn’t enjoy the books, after all they were all about what was happening to someone else, but if he liked them…

The first novel was about two young men trapped in a cave while a violent storm raged around them. They certainly found some interesting ways to pass the time, interesting enough to make Loki swallow hard and shift position on his bed.

The second one had a young farm hand and a local noble’s son. There was some activity involving a bath, and a hose.

Loki’s eyes got bigger as he read down the page. The young farmer was quite skilled it seemed, and with his rough hands and deep blue eyes, he quickly turned the noble, and Loki, into a shivering mess of desire.

It wasn’t until Loki had finished both the book and his own associated activity that he realised he’d been imagining Marvin as the young farmer and himself as the noble.

Loki very slowly closed the book and put it on his bedside table.

Marvin *was* ergi, he’d said as much, but he was a servant, and such activities were banned under palace law. The law had been put in place to protect the young women servants, but still, it would be a major abuse of power.

Loki lay down and tried to sleep. He was still struggling a little, the idea of ergi being wrong was so entrenched within him as a warrior that it was hard to imagine it, but he had always been a practical man. He knew what he liked, and now that he’d *allowed* himself to like it, he knew that he liked men as much as women. He also knew that books weren’t going to be enough. He was going to have to find an ergi whorehouse and experiment.

In the meantime though, he had the treatments.

****

That night, while Loki dreamed of Marvin giving him a different type of treatment, Marvin himself was relaxing with Lufi and his new buzzer, giggling uncontrollably at the colourful lights that turned Lufi’s bedroom into a party.

“Light goes on, light goes off,’ Lufi chanted teasingly as he worked the buzzer in and out of Marvin’s body.

“I’m about to go off in a minute!” Marvin warned, panting hard.

Lufi just grinned at him and kept going. “Light goes on, light goes off,” he said.

Marvin groaned and surrendered to it, letting his mind go blissfully blank.

****

The following morning was a race back to the palace again, with Marvin skating through the door as the sun rose.

“Morning!” Johen called out.

Marvin gave him a wave and went to grab breakfast. Lufi was fun, but the day after was always tiring.

Marvin still couldn’t help his smile as he sat down at the long table and started eating.

“Had some fun last night?” Johen teased.

Marvin nodded. “Good times were had by all,” he confirmed.

“What’s in your bag?” Johen asked.

Marvin pulled the bag closer to him. “Just some books,” he said, blushing slightly.

Books he thought Loki might like, assuming he’d liked the first two.

“Nice,” Johen said, giving him an approving nod. “I’ve got some of those, they’ve mostly pictures.”

“Mine are not,” Marvin said.

Johen frowned in confusion. “I know ergi do it differently, but no pictures? That can’t be right,”

Marvin chuckled. “Plenty of books have pictures, but not these ones, I prefer a good story.”

Johen shrugged. “Weird,” he said and rose from the table. “See you later.”

Marvin finished his breakfast and went back to his room and washed for the day, then he headed to the laundry to start on his other chores.

He ironed and folded with the others for a while, before they left to go and clean the suites upstairs. One downside of Marvin’s new schedule was that he would be alone for the morning down here, then alone again after lunch as the others came back for more ironing. 

Still, no sense dwelling on things that couldn’t be helped, Marvin thought to himself as he worked. He made sure to put Loki’s clothes aside so that he could take them up himself, and got on with ironing the king’s underwear.

****

Loki was waiting in his suite when Marvin arrived. 

“Is something wrong?” Marvin asked immediately. Loki was often a little late.

“I feel uncomfortable,” Loki said. “Let’s get started, and make sure you use the full amount of oil.”

Marvin had been concerned, but at Loki’s words his face dropped.

“No problem,” he said flatly.

Loki was definitely using him.

“I think it’s time I taught you how to do this yourself,” Marvin said. “It’s not as easy, but you should know, for… for… for the hunting trip, two months away from the palace, and I have no reason to go with the court. I’ll have to stay here.”

Loki looked annoyed. “I just had your schedule changed,” he said. “Besides, who would clean up afterwards?”

“I just think you should know how,” Marvin said, unpacking the things.

“Just get on with it,” Loki snapped.

Marvin stopped what he was doing and put the things down. “No,” he said.

Loki turned to glare at him. “What?” he asked.

“No, I’m not doing this anymore. I’ll teach you how to do it yourself,” Marvin said. “But I won’t keep filling you up and waiting while you pleasure yourself. I don’t like the way you’re using me for more than just your difficulties.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I thought that we weren’t going to bring that up again,” he said in a low voice. “It’s embarrassing to me.”

“But you have no problem asking me about being ergi,” Marvin said, “or borrowing my books. I’m not a thing to be used. I may be a servant but I’m still a person.”

He was shaking slightly from fear. This was a prince he was challenging, there was every chance that he’d have to run to Lufi’s place as fast as he could, but he couldn’t let Loki treat him like this, he *wouldn’t* let Loki treat him like this.

Loki was just staring at him, letting the silence stretch out.

“I’ll show you how to do it yourself,” Marvin said into the silence. “Alright?”

“Do you know anyone who would be willing to do this for me?” Loki asked. “An ergi whore perhaps? Do you know where I could find one? One who knows how to keep a secret?”

Marvin blinked. ”Uh, I suppose I could ask my friend,” he said.

“The one from whom you bought the plug?” Loki asked.

“Yes,” Marvin said awkwardly. “I’m not a whore.”

“No, you are not, but I wouldn’t expect anyone to do this and… other things, without payment, and that means I must find a whore,” Loki said. “But it must be a trustworthy one, no one can know about it, _no one_.”

He sounded like he was trying to sound practical and objective, but failing.

“Other stuff?” Marvin asked.

Loki frowned. “You don’t need to know, you clean my rooms, nothing more,” he said. “Now let’s get on with this, you can find the whore tomorrow.”

“Do you want to try other stuff?” Marvin asked. “You don’t have to, you know, no one has to do anything more than what they like.”

“Maybe I want to,” Loki snapped. “Maybe I want to try it, but that’s none of your business.”

“I’ll need to know what you want to try if I am to find you the right whore,” Marvin pointed out, preparing the oil. 

He was intrigued. It seemed that Loki did indeed have ergi tendencies, or at least was open to finding out how many he had.

“The books had a lot of things, whatever is in them,” Loki said, waving a hand dismissively.

Marvin had a pretty good idea of what was in them, having read them both multiple times. 

“You know,” he said, oiling up his fingers, “you don’t *need* a whore, not if you treated me a little nicer.”

Loki’s head shot around to stare at him in shock.

Marvin shrugged. “You’re a very appealing man, I just don’t like being treated like a toy to be used and ignored at you leisure. If you want something casual, I can do that, I *like* casual. I am very casual with my friend, I can be casual with you.”

Loki swallowed hard. “You were going to walk out on me,” he said.

“Not before I taught you how to take care of yourself,” Marvin said. “And I don’t mind doing this, as long as I’m a *part* of this. It’s the dismissal, when I know damn well what you’re doing in here that bugs me.”

Loki turned back around to face the wall.

“Servants and nobles are banned from such things,” he said.

“For good reason, but I don’t see me getting pressured here, do you?” Marvin asked. “And you wouldn’t have to take a risk on a trustworthy whore.”

“I… suppose…” Loki started. “You won’t tell?” he asked.

“I haven’t told anyone about any of this,” Marvin said. Which was not technically true, but he hadn’t told any details to anyone and Lufi was extremely discrete. No one would ever be able to figure it out. “Of course I would keep it a secret, it wouldn’t be any good for either of us if it got out, but it’s up to you, I can find someone else if you want me to.”

“No,” Loki said quietly. “No, I… I like how you look, if you want… I want you to guide me, help me try things.”

Marvin suppressed a smile. “I’ll start by teaching you the names,” he said.

Loki actually chuckled, and for the first time Marvin felt something in him unwind. He did like how Loki looked, and now he was going to ‘get casual’ with an honest to goodness prince.

Pity he couldn’t tell anyone, Lufi would be extremely jealous.

“We need to sort out a few rules,” Marvin said, casually applying the oil.

“Not the best time,” Loki said.

“They’re simple rules,” Marvin said. “One, casual means casual, no jealousy from either one of us, two, if you don’t like something *tell me*, and I’ll tell you the same, three, either of us can call it off at any time, for any reason.”

“Sounds fine,” Loki said. 

“They’re the same rules my other casual friends use, it keeps things from getting complicated. We’re here to have fun, not cause problems,” Marvin said, pushing the tube inside. “So after this is all inside and plugged, we can have some fun.”

Loki just nodded, anticipation already clear on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was porn...
> 
> Short note. I seem to recall that Thor got dropped out of a plane once and was fine once he shook himself off, so Aesir (and Loki) are rather tough in the physical department. This means that some of the stuff Loki and Marvin get up to is going to be physically impossible for mere mortals, but perfectly fine for them. I just thought I'd let you know.

Loki lay on his back on the towel and mat, legs spread wide, belly filled with oil and skin taut from pressure, staring down at the sight of Marvin, who was gently licking the tip of Loki’s penis with slow, deliberate, strokes.

Marvin had been teasing Loki for the last ten minutes, and it was starting to drive Loki slowly mad.

“More,” Loki hissed impatiently.

Marvin responded by using one finger to push on the side of Loki’s stomach. The oil moved inside of him and he lost the ability to speak.

Marvin grinned as he made his way slowly down the shaft of Loki’s penis to the base. Loki’s desire to be filled was coming in handy when Marvin needed to shut him up.

Marvin gave a broad lick to the underside of Loki’s balls, while using his fingers to put pressure on the plug in Loki’s hole.

Loki was making little half-pants, half- whimpers, his eyes kept rolling backwards as his body shuddered in pleasure. Marvin gave Loki’s belly another little push, before trailing his fingers across the surface playfully, adding and removing pressure at random.

Marvin had to admit that he was enjoying himself. He and Lufi would swap roles of dominance regularly as well as keep things equal as they felt like it, but even when Marvin was in control he had never had *this* much power. Loki was helpless like this. The sight of him sprawled on his back, belly taut with oil and nutrient fluid, cock hard and leaking in pleasure, was one Marvin never thought he’d see in all his lifetime, and it was turning him on in a powerful way.

Marvin stopped what he was doing and crawled his way up the length of Loki’s body until they were eye to eye, Marvin held himself above Loki with his arms and looked down, waiting patiently while Loki worked to get himself under control.

“I want a kiss,” Marvin said, licking his lips teasingly.

Loki moaned and tried to shift underneath Marvin’s body to regain contact, but Marvin stayed still, holding himself just far enough above to prevent Loki from succeeding.

“What if I say no?” Loki challenged, although he was in no position to do so. He was always challenging, Marvin had noticed, probably his warrior nature.

“Then you won’t get your reward,” Marvin said, trying to sound reasonable. 

It was hard to do. His penis was aching, desire was racing through his body, he wanted this badly, but a little teasing never hurt.

Loki squirmed beneath him, clearly trying to think of a way to win the challenge, but there wasn’t one, Marvin was in control and Loki was at his mercy.

“Alright,” Loki conceded. “You can have one kiss.”

Marvin leaned down and pressed their lips together. Loki returned it with a closed mouth.

Well that would never do.

Marvin let the weight go slowly from his arms until he was lying fully against Loki’s body, then he began to roll his hips up and down, pressing and releasing on Loki’s abdomen and stomach with each thrusting motion.

Loki grabbed Marvin’s head and deepened the kiss into a passionate, almost desperate, one. His mouth and tongue crashed against Marvin’s even as his legs twitched and he moaned with ever increasing intensity from the sensations assaulting his body.

Marvin broke the kiss but kept up his movements, rolling his body over Loki’s again and again. “Good reward?” he asked.

Loki made a very interesting noise and managed to nod his head.

Marvin grinned and pushed again, only to be surprised when Loki pulled him back down for another hard kiss. He kept up his movement for a few more minutes before shifting positions again, this time backing up and sitting on his knees between Loki’s legs.

“Still feeling good?” he asked, slipping his hands beneath Loki’s thighs.

“Yes,” Loki gasped, “Oh yes.”

Marvin got a grip on Loki’s legs, then lifted them up and pulled the prince towards him so that Loki’s bottom rested on Marvin’s lap.

Loki moaned and whimpered, flailing helplessly with his arms as the movement made the oil inside him press further upward toward his stomach.

The new position put their penises close together, and Marvin wrapped a hand around both of them and began to stroke firmly.

“That’s it, baby, uh, your Highness,” he said, as Loki let out a cry of delight.

Marvin kept stroking, keeping his movements steady and even, concentrating on Loki’s reactions as he did so. Of course he was enjoying himself, but here and now, with this first time, it had to be good for Loki. If it wasn’t, or if he got scared or uncomfortable, then Marvin would be making a mad dash for Lufi’s home and beginning his new life as a shopkeepers helper.

It shouldn’t be like that, but it was, and Marvin had gone into it knowing the risks. The reward had been far too tempting to pass up.

Of course, based on the noises Loki was making, it seemed fairly likely that Loki was going to think back on his first true ergi experience with pleasure.

Marvin stopped his stroking and shuffled backwards, letting Loki’s legs fall and making the oil shift back lower in Loki’s abdomen again.

Loki moaned and rolled his head back. His brow was covered in sweat and he reached down and rubbed his own belly as the fluid settled.

Marvin reached forwards and planted a kiss on Loki’s belly, making sure to push down into it. Loki gave a high pitched whine of delight. His eyes were glazed with pleasure and his breath was coming in exhausted pants.

Oh yes, Loki was definitely going to think on this fondly.

Marvin grinned and slipped a hand downward to play with the plug. He pushed it gently inwards, then side to side.

A little oil leaked out as he played with it, it had been slowly leaking all along. The plug was doing good work, but Loki’s muscles were still weak.

“Have you been doing your exercises?” Marvin asked, tilting the plug back and forth.

Loki managed a nod.

“ _Every_ day?” Marvin teased.

“Yes, damn you!” Loki cried, his hands were clutching at the towels beneath him desperately as Marvin teased his hole.

“Perhaps you should do a little more?” Marvin suggested in a playful tone. “Perhaps you should clench around something a little bigger and a little longer? Perhaps around my cock?”

Loki moaned, throwing his head back again. “That…defeats…the…purpose…” he argued. “I’m… trying… to… make it… tighter – _Oh Bloody Hell!_ ”

Marvin had laid a hand on Loki’s belly and started rubbing it in large, sweeping circles. He suppressed a chuckle at Loki’s reaction.

“Oh no,” he said, still rubbing, “it’ll give you something nice and hard to work against.”

Loki could only manage a groan, but it still sounded like an argument.

“I’ll convince you eventually,” Marvin said cheerfully. “For now though, I think you’re ready to pop.”

He slipped his arms under Loki’s body, got up on one knee, and then dragged them both upright as fast as he could.

Loki let out a cry and came hard, shooting his seed all over the bathroom wall as he hung his full weight in Marvin’s arms and clutched at his belly.

Marvin steadied them both in such a way as to free one of his arms and rubbed himself to completion, coming down onto the mat where Loki had lain.

“You… cheeky…” Loki managed breathlessly.

“Yes,” Marvin said, equally breathless. “I’m a very Cheeky.”

Loki groaned and half staggered, half waddled towards the toilet.

Marvin glanced over at him. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked.

Loki shrugged. “I don’t care… I took care of _it_ earlier… there’s no waste… just oil,” he panted.

Marvin returned his shrug with one of his own and turned to grab a towel. They had made quite a mess, and he knew which one of them would be cleaning it up.

Still, he’d just had kinky, ergi, bathroom sex with a Prince, not a bad trade off.

Marvin ignored the sounds of Loki behind him as he cleaned away the oil and piled up the towels and other laundry.

“I still have to do the rest of your suite,” he reminded Loki when he was done.

Loki was still sitting there on the toilet; he looked utterly fucked out of his mind.

‘Good,’ thought Marvin.

“Let me help you to your bed,” he said. “You can rest for a bit.”

“Why aren’t you tired?” Loki asked in a slightly suspicious tone. “I’m a warrior, you should be far more tired than I am.”

Marvin almost laughed, but caught himself at the last second.

“Servants do the same hours that warriors do, your Highness, up at dawn, working until after darkness, and the wet laundry loads are heavier than your battle armour, and concentrated into our arms. Don’t misunderstand me though, if you’d done to me what I’d just finished doing to you then our roles would be reversed. I bet you I could barely stand, but don’t go thinking us servants have no stamina. I’ve a full afternoon of work ahead of me,” Marvin said.

He helped Loki clean the last of the oil away and then lie down on the bed.

“I’ll be fine in a minute,” Loki said.

Marvin nodded. “I don’t doubt it, your Highness,” he said, and got on with the rest of his work.

By the time Marvin was finished, Loki was asleep. He was still naked, sprawled on his back across his bedclothes with his hair messy and stuck to his forehead from the sweat of their activities. His legs were parted a little and one of his knees was bent, and Marvin could just see Loki’s hole if he stood in the right place at the end of the bed. It had a slight glisten of oil around it, despite Loki cleaning up earlier. 

The muscles were still weak, and Marvin reflected that Loki was probably dealing with a whole new challenge of keeping the small dribbles of oil from soiling his clothing.

Marvin resolved to find out if there was anything more that Loki could do to tighten his hole, not that the idea of sliding his cock in freely without Loki being able to resist him wasn’t a little appealing, but such a thought wasn’t worth the downsides.

In the meantime he got a cloth from the bathroom and carefully slipped it under Loki’s bottom so that the oil wouldn’t get on the bedcover. Then he laid a blanket over Loki’s naked form and silently left the suite.

****

Loki waited until he heard the door close before opening his eyes. Marvin had tried his best, but a lifetime of warrior training had meant that Loki had woken the second the servant had tried to slide the cloth into place beneath him.

It was a small, but thoughtful gesture, and it had been a long time since Loki had been the recipient of a thoughtful gesture. Groa had been kind when he was younger, but the regularity of his troubles had slowly hardened her demeanour until she had merely seen it as a procedure to be done as quickly as possible so that she could get on with her day.

It had been Marvin who had covered him once before, hadn’t it? After the last time those horrid forceps had been used and Loki had been left with his bottom on display for anyone to gawk at, should they walk into his room. Loki knew that he’d been expected to rise immediately, to shrug off the lingering pain as any good warrior would, but it had hurt so much each time that he’d been forced to lie there, bare arsed and exposed, until he’d managed to gather enough strength to move again.

There had been times he’d lain there, too exhausted to rise and yet terrified that Thor would come barging in, demanding Loki’s company. The fear of being caught helpless in such a shameful position had followed Loki for years.

It had been Marvin who had showed Loki the small piece of kindness that a blanket could bestow, and Marvin who had helped him end the greatest pain he’d ever been in, and now it was Marvin who was helping him explore his full sexual desires.

Did Loki want Marvin’s penis inside of him? That would make him fully ergi by warrior standards, but at this point Loki was having trouble remembering why he should care. The thought of it was exciting, and Loki found himself wondering what it would feel like to be filled and then thrusted into, to feel the oil pump back and forth inside of him.

Loki swallowed hard. Now was not the time to have those kinds of thoughts, he was still too tired to stand, let alone indulge in private pleasure.

Loki lay still for a while, clenching his anal muscles over and over while he mulled his thoughts over in his head.

His life had changed, and he was determined never to go back to those horrible forceps again.

The summer hunting trip was coming up; Marvin was not supposed to go. Careful planning would have to be done to ensure Loki did not suffer.

Tomorrow. Careful planning could be done tomorrow. For the next hour or so, Loki only wanted to relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Marvin worked steadily through the following morning, trying to keep the grin off his face. In the rather crude terms of some of his young friends, he’d nailed a prince.

Of course, Loki was a person worthy of respect, but still, Marvin couldn’t help but feel vaguely impressed by what he’d done.

He was not so stupid as to actually tell anyone though. No. This was a secret he’d take to his grave, no matter how much his friends would marvel at his bedroom prowess. But, secret or not, the knowledge still made him want to strut a little.

Dirty laundry, on the other hand, did not care about anything he’d done, impressive or otherwise. It demanded hard work, and he powered through his morning as best he could while sorting and ironing.

After lunch, he gathered his cleaning supplies, slipped the new books he’d bought underneath them, and headed up to Loki’s suite.

Loki hadn’t arrived yet. Marvin got on with his work. It was probably better to get it out of the way anyway, that way he could relax properly once Loki arrived.

He had almost finished when Loki walked through the door, locking it behind him.

“Your Highness,” Marvin greeted politely. 

Since yesterday he’d had time to think, and he didn’t want Loki to think he was trying to become informal, or worse, friends.

This was strictly a casual relationship, every interaction outside of their bedroom activities had to remain professional.

Loki nodded. “Marvin,” he said, heading to the bathroom.

Marvin was surprised; Loki rarely used any servant’s name.

Marvin got up and followed Loki into the bathroom, heading straight for the supplies.

“I brought you a few more books,” he said, unpacking everything. “Two are pretty tame, the third, well, I’m not sure if you’ll like it or not, but if you don’t, just tell me and I won’t get any more like it.”

“Thank you,” Loki said.

He had already stripped off most of his clothing and was down to his underwear. Marvin filled the bag and put it on to heat.

“Is today going to be like yesterday?” he asked.

Loki blinked in surprise. “I assumed so,” he said, before suddenly looking nervous. “You don’t want to?”

Marvin started taking off his jacket. “I do, your Highness, but I didn’t want to presume,” he said. “We never discussed how often or anything like that.”

Loki still looked unsure. “Every day is good,” he said.

Marvin grinned. “Not a problem,” he said, pulling off the last of his clothes and folding them neatly in a corner. “Now, lie down and get comfortable.”

Loki finally relaxed, sinking down into his regular position on his side.

Marvin checked the oil to see if it was warm enough and let it run to the end of the tube.

He turned to face Loki when an idea popped into his head. He leaned down over where Loki lay and kissed him gently on the shoulder. “You all good?” he asked.

“Yes,” Loki said, glancing back.

“Do you think you could get on your hands and knees?” Marvin asked.

“Why?”

“I think you might like it, you don’t have to. Remember to tell me if you don’t like something.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, but shuffled up onto his hand and knees above the mat.

Marvin oiled up his fingers and began to play with Loki’s rim. He took his time, slowly sliding his fingers in and out, rubbing around the edge, giving everything a thorough coating with oil.

Loki was starting to pant a little. Good.

Marvin pulled his finger out and inserted the six inch, straight, nozzle at the end of the hose. He'd never rushed it, but the motion had always been steady and smooth. Today he inched it, teasing Loki with little pushes, pausing the slide it back a little, then forward again. He wiggled it a little from side to side as well, watching Loki’s reactions the whole time as he worked it inside.

“Feel good?” he asked, fighting his smirk. 

He knew it felt good. Loki was arching into it and his penis was already filling.

“Y-yes,” Loki managed.

Marvin released the clamp at the end of the hose and held the bag up to let the oil drain.

After a minute he experimentally squeezed the bag a little. Not too much, just… enough.

Loki moaned and arched his back further.

Oh yes, the prince liked it. Marvin smiled and did it again a few more times, leaving a few seconds in between each squeeze for Loki to get his breath back.

When the bag was empty and Loki was looking decidedly full, Marvin slipped the end of the hose out and pushed the plug in.

“Now stay right there like that,” he instructed, putting the bag aside and lying down on his back. He shuffled upwards until his head was between Loki’s legs.

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Marvin said and took Loki’s cock into his mouth. 

He sucked on the end, played his tongue along the length as his hand gently fondled Loki’s balls.

Loki let out a whine and deepened the arch of his back as far as he could. Marvin took a deep breath and swallowed Loki down whole, making the prince cry out at the sensation.

It was doubly sweet, Marvin knew, because any movement Loki made in response to what was happening caused the oil inside of him to shift around. Speaking of which…

Marvin reached up and pressed his fingers against the plug, rubbing around the edges and playing with it as best he could as he swallowed around Loki’s length.

Loki let out another cry and began to tense up.

‘Already?’ Marvin thought. ‘I’m *good*.’

He pulled back, gently closing his hand around the base of Loki’s cock and pausing for a few seconds. Loki growled in frustration. “I can always go again,” he panted.

Marvin chuckled. “Delayed gratification is an unappreciated art,” he said in respose.

After he was certain that Loki wasn’t going to cum, Marvin resumed his activities, gently licking and kissing the end of Loki’s penis as his hands wandered up the prince’s legs and up to his belly.

Marvin gave it a little push, first on one side, then the other. Loki let out a whine and his whole body stiffened as he came.

‘So much for delayed gratification,’ Marvin thought, only just catching it in time.

He swallowed it down, then shuffled back out and sat up.

“Still with me?” he asked.

Loki’s eyes were tightly closed and he was clenching the towel as hard as he could.

“Mm-hm,” he managed.

Marvin shuffled up behind him and slowly lay across his back, sliding his penis bewteen Loki’s legs.

“Think you can close up a bit?” he asked.

Loki needed help, which Marvin was only too happy to provide, and together they managed to get Loki’s legs close enough to provide some friction for Marvin.

Marvin began to move, rubbing himself back and forth… and taking the opportunity to slam his hips against Loki’s arse with each thrust, forcing the prince to shudder forwards in place. Both the tip of the plug and the oil inside of him were being moved each time, and it wasn’t long before he was as hard and wanting as Marvin.

“You feel good,” Marvin said, rocking a little harder. “I’m almost there, almost… there…”

He reached beneath them both and gave Loki a gentle rub, bringing him up into climax so that they came togther.

Marvin stayed in place across Loki’s back for a few minutes while he got his breath back, then he placed a kiss on Loki’s shoulder and rose.

“Ready to get up?” he asked.

Loki looked up over his shoulder at Marvin. His brow was covered in sweat and his eyes looked glazed over.

“Could you… could you, play with the plug a little more?” he asked in a slightly dazed voice. “I like it when you do that.”

Marvin obediently knelt behind Loki and began playing with the end of the plug again. It had done its job, just, there was oil leaking out but only a little.

Loki sighed in pleasure and arched back into it again.

“Can you…?” he started to ask after a minute.

“Can I what?” Marvin asked. “Tell me what you like, your Highness, don’t leave me to guess.”

“Can you… use the hose end?” Loki asked, almost too quietly for Marvin to hear him. “It’s bigger.”

“Of course I can, hold on,” Marvin said.

He reached out and grabbed it. He made sure the clamp was down, no sense in losing oil back up the hose, and got a grip on the plug.

“This’ll spill a little, just try to relax as much as you can to reduce the pressure,” he advised.

Loki nodded his understanding. Marvin gently pulled at the plug until it came free, before sliding the end of the hose back inside Loki’s body.

He worked it in and out as he’d done before, the difference this time was that the oil spilled out as he pushed inwards, sliding down the backs of Loki’s thighs. Loki himself was oblivious to it, he was too busy moaning as he lost himself in the sensation.

Marvin increased the speed a little, pulling out almost all the way before pressing it back in. He was hard again, although Loki was not. It didn’t seem to bother the prince though as he whimpered and begged in broken words for more.

“Please,” he whispered, “please.”

Marvin had never, in his whole life, heard a prince beg.

He pumped harder, working the hose end in and out, building up a steady rhythm.

“More, you, I want… you, in me, you’re bigger, you,” Loki moaned.

Marvin stopped completely.

“Your Highness?” he asked.

It wasn’t that he was unwilling, he was *definitely* willing, but he wanted to be sure. He wanted *Loki* to be sure.

Loki caught his breath and looked back at Marvin over his shoulder.

“I want you inside of me,” he said, as clearly as he could. “Because I think I’ll like it.”

Well, that was extremely clear.

Marvin nodded and shuffled into position. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said.

“I want you to stop reminding me of that,” Loki said in his usual, snappy, voice.

Marvin almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself at the last second.

“As you wish, your Highness,” he said, grabbing the end of the hose and pulling it out in one steady movement.

As soon as it was clear he pushed himself inside.

Loki was looser than most of his previous lovers, although not so much that it was a problem. Marvin slid in all the way, biting back a moan of his own at the feeling of the oil slipping around him.

Loki pushed back against him as he slipped forwards, moaning his own feelings loudly. Marvin got an admittedly slippery grip on Loki’s hips and began to move.

Despite already losing what had to be about half the oil, Loki’s reaction to Marvin’s movements was one of immediate pleasure. He cried out and fisted his hands into the towel beneath them. His moans were senseless, as though he was trying to form words but simply couldn’t. Marvin relaxed and concentrated on his own pleasure, rocking back and forth as best he could as he fought to keep a grip on Loki’s hips.

The oil leaked out around him with every thrust, running down Loki’s thighs and Marvin’s lap and pooling on the mat beneath them.

Marvin reached one hand around and down to take Loki in a gentle grip. He needn’t have worried. Loki was hard again and clearly no worse for wear despite his previous two climaxes.

Marvin thrust harder, almost slipping out at one point but managing to catch himself at the last second.

Loki’s moans had become one long drawn out sound, broken only by his need to breathe. His voice suddenly raised as he came, spilling himself for the third time since they began. Marvin pulled out and stroked his own length, coming on the mat between Loki’s legs.

The oil continued to flow out, but most of it had already spilled. The bathroom was an oily mess of soaked and dirtied towels. Marvin looked around himself with an almost professional air.

Not bad, although he and Lufi had once demolished Lufi’s entire kitchen, compared to that an excessively oily bathroom wasn’t the worst mess he’d ever had to clean up.

Of course, Lufi had *helped* him clean up the kitchen. Marvin doubted he’d be so lucky this time.

He stayed sitting with his back to the wall as Loki regained control over his breathing and carefully shifted position to sit down.

They made eye contact. For a second they were just two men, thoroughly fucked and sated, then Marvin remembered his place and hauled himself to his feet.

“Do you need help reaching the toilet?” he asked. “Is there anything more to come out?”

Loki just shook his head. It appeared he was taking longer to remember his station.

“Why did you pull out of me?” he asked.

Marvin looked down at the mess they’d made on the mat.

“I know we’re doing a lot,” he said, “but that’s extremely intimate, very *ergi*, I mean, that’s what truly makes you ergi, according to the old beliefs. I didn’t want to presume.”

Loki just looked up at him from the floor. His shrewd eyes took in every line in Marvin’s expression.

“I think I’m past that,” he said. “Next time, come inside me, I want to feel it.”

Marvin just nodded. He felt like he’d just been given a feast in his honour.

“I need to shower,” Loki said, “and so do you.”

Marvin looked around at the mess. “I should clean this up first,” he said. “It’s so messy, there’s no way I won’t get it on my clothes.”

Loki got slowly to his feet and regarded the room.

“Let me help you,” he said.

He concentrated and raised a hand. Light seemed to sparkle through the air as the oil disappeared, leaving behind dirty, but mostly dry towels.

“You couldn’t have done that before?” Marvin said dryly before he could help himself.

Loki raised an eyebrow as Marvin bit his lip.

“It’s not recommended to use seidr for mundane tasks,” Loki said, a little haughtily, “but I doubt you’d have been able to hide all this from the servants downstairs.”

“That was a consideration,” Marvin said, “but I’d have found a way.”

“Now you don’t have to,” Loki answered. “So get in the shower.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow and fought a smirk. “Together, your Highness?” he asked.

“Yes, together. I want to kiss you again,” Loki said.

Marvin reflected, as he stepped under the water, that Loki’s imperious attitude would be far more intimidating if he hadn’t, less than fifteen minutes ago, been on his hands and knees begging to be fucked in the arse.

Nevertheless, kissing in the shower wasn’t the type of thing Marvin was prepared to turn down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went full porn. It may not be wholly realistic, but I do not care.

Loki lay across his bed in a relaxed position as he read the book in front of him. Anyone watching from the outside would think that he was bored, but the truth was very different. The book was one of the ones Marvin had given him, the one he hadn’t been sure about. It was… certainly different.

Loki could see why Marvin had bought it for him, it had, in quite graphic detail, a highly sexual scene in which a young noble was slowly filled to his limits.

Loki could also see why Marvin thought he might *not* like it. The people doing the filling were entirely made up of the lower classes that had revolted against the noble, and were now forcing the young man into this particular situation.

Granted his early actions in the story had been to taunt the large group of lower class men with his supple body and boundless beauty, in fact the author had taken great pains to describe the noble as a giant pain in the arse who used sex as a weapon. Now it had come back to bite him.

Loki was torn about the whole thing. He was not a fan of the commoner uprising plot, but the sex itself was making him start to squirm. Especially the way they kept putting a plug back in between each of them taking turns, so that nothing could escape. The young man was almost at the point of having a little pot belly from their attentions.

Unlikely in real life, Loki took in a decent amount of oil and he never developed a true pot, more of a stretching of the skin…

Loki shook his head slightly. He really shouldn’t be critiquing the realism of a cheap sex novel written only for thrills.

And it was giving him a thrill. It was also giving him an erection, despite the commoner uprising side plot.

Loki wondered if Marvin would be willing to do something like in the novel, play with him them release a little oil, plug and play, release oil, repeat. The thought made him swallow hard.

He sent a whisper of seidr to his door to double check the locks, then unbuttoned his pants and rolled onto his back, eyes on the page in front of him and he read onwards.

Naughty little noble.

****

Marvin leaned back and stretched, letting out a moan as he did so. He hated helping with the sheets, they were big and heavy, and no matter how many devices had been invented to save a servant’s back, there was just no getting around the basic nature of the job.

He was supposed to go up to Loki in another hour, but the sheets from the barracks had come in and, as was always the case with sweaty man who viewed blood as a badge of honour, they were filthy.

Marvin rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. Just one more hour, he could do it.

“Marvin.”

He looked up, it was Marla.

“I need to speak with you,” she said, “in my office.”

Marvin was rarely called into Marla’s office, or anyone’s office for that matter. He wondered what it could be about.

His mind went automatically to Loki and he tried not to look guilty as he walked in.

“Prince Loki has requested that you accompany the court on the summer hunting trip,” Marla said. “He was rather rude about it, but apparently he believes you to be the only one capable of cleaning up after him.”

Marvin tried to look surprised, but pleased. A proper response for a man who was up to *absolutely nothing suspicious* regarding the second prince of Asgard.

“It’s highly unusual,” Marla continued. “There is limited room, and a great many more senior servants than you who should have the privilege of going. The Head of Servants is not happy.”

Marvin nodded. “I didn’t ask for this,” he said.

“I know. I mean no disrespect, but I doubted that Prince Loki even knew your name. He never seems to notice the servants at all, usually. But suddenly he’s singling you out. You must be doing a very good job in Prince Loki’s rooms.”

Marvin’s mind flashed across the types of things he’d been doing in Loki’s rooms. 

“I’ve never heard any complaints,” Marvin said after a second.

“Nevertheless, I am not certain that the Head of Servants will accept the request. He’s already agreed to change your cleaning hours to fit the Prince’s odd schedule; we can’t give way on too many things. Can you imagine it? If all the nobles start putting in requests for times and services, the scheduling would be a nightmare. There’s a reason King Odin put the deciding power in the hands of the Head of Servants.”

Marvin nodded. “I understand,” he said.

Marla sighed. “I just wanted you to know, either you will be going, or you may have to weather Prince Loki’s disappointment. If he tries to make thing difficult for you, you come to me and I’ll sort it out, alright?”

“Thank you,” Marvin said. “I’m sure it won’t be too bad.”

“You have another hour before you have to go upstairs,” Marla said, glancing at the clock. “Go back to the sheets for now.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Marvin said.

He was feeling conflicted. Staying at the palace with his friends was a guaranteed good time, but going on the hunting trip was supposed to be a privilege. Apparently, away from the markets of Asgard, the servants had to eat whatever the nobles caught on the hunt. Not the best cuts of course, but still better than their normal fare.

And then there was Loki’s little problem. It looked like Marvin was going to have to teach the prince to self-administer whether he liked it or not.

****

By the time Marvin arrived at Loki’s rooms an hour later, it was clear that the Prince had been informed of the Head of Servants’ decision.

“Bloody fool!” Loki snarled, stalking back and forth across his bedroom as Marvin tried to sweep the floor around him.

There had been a time, not too long ago, when this would have been unthinkable. Servants didn’t clean while their masters were in the room. It took away the magic, or something. Either way it just wasn’t done. But Marvin had gotten over it. He still had to clean, and Loki’s presence wasn’t going to change the only chance he had.

“It’s a simple request! The simplest! And he can’t do it? Why not?! It’s not exactly hard! Remove one servant, add another, how little brain power could it possibly take?!” Loki ranted as Marvin finished with the broom and grabbed the mop. He began mopping the tiles, gradually inching closer to Loki’s chosen ranting-path. He noted with amusement that Loki was subconsciously avoiding the wet areas, and began mopping accordingly, slowly cutting off the space the prince had to walk in.

“Is he senile? Or just very stupid? He can’t possibly have good reason to refuse me! This is an outrage! He’s a servant, he should listen to me! He… you’ve mopped me into a corner.”

Marvin looked up and winked at him.

“Why yes I have. I suppose you’ll just have to wait there until the floor is dry. I can’t imagine what you could do to pass the time.”

Loki scowled. “Why aren’t you upset?” he asked.

Marvin shrugged. “I am a junior servant,” he said. “There’s rankings, just like any other profession. The servants who serve your wine and fetch you things, help you dress for important occasions, etc. they are dressed to be seen, and they’re on the top of the hierarchy, then you have the mid-range servants, they serve at banquets and carry banners and things. Finally, you have me, I clean up you rooms, your Highness, but I’m *supposed* to do it when you aren’t here, I’m *supposed* to remain unseen. Servants in the bottom of the hierarchy do not get to go on the hunting trip, it’s a privilege, a perk of position. The Head of Servants isn’t going to change tradition for me, no matter how good you say I am at cleaning.”

Loki pouted. “I want you there,” he said.

Marvin finished up with his cleaning things. “I’d love to go, but it’s going to be many more years before I do. I’ll teach you how to self-administer the oil, and then you can have two straight months of missing my hot, little mouth sucking on your aching cock.”

Loki made a choking noise. Honestly, it was too easy to get him bothered sometimes, Marvin mused with a smirk on his face.

“Do you want to come into the bathroom, your Highness?” he asked, turning and giving his arse a shake for good measure. “I think it’s time I gave you a goooooooood clean in a very special area.”

Loki inched his way around the perimeter of the tiles until he reached the bathroom. His rage replaced by curiosity and arousal.

“Aren’t you going to miss me?” he asked.

Marvin looked over his shoulder from where he was gathering the supplies. “Of course. Have you *seen* you? I’m going to be desperately hot for you by the time you get back.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth turned upwards. “You’re a flirt,” he said.

“Yes, but not a liar,” Marvin said calmly.

Loki stripped off his clothes and put the towel down as Marvin warmed the oil.

“I read the books you brought me,” Loki said.

“Did you like them?” Marvin asked.

“Yes.”

“All of them?” Marvin asked.

Loki paused. “I liked… bits of one,” he said. “The bits that… well… the sex. I liked the sex. I wasn’t too fond of how they got there.”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Marvin said. “The ‘tease that gets turned into everyone’s plaything’ isn’t always popular. I don’t always like them myself, it depends on the story. I only bought that one because of what they do to him.”

Loki was silent for a moment.

“I liked that part a lot,” he confessed in a quiet tone as Marvin reached down towards his hole. “The, um, the part where they took it in turns, and they slowly filled him up until he couldn’t hold any more and plug slipped out and they rubbed him and then squeezed him until it was all over the floor, um… that bit was good.”

Marvin began rubbing Loki’s hole, Loki, he noticed, had already become a little aroused.

“Would have made a hell of a mess,” Marvin said practically. “Although given the nature of the story I don’t think anyone cared.”

“I could clean it up,” Loki said, almost too softly to hear.

Marvin’s fingers paused. “My dear Highness, are you saying that you would like to try a role play?”

Loki actually flushed. “No,” he said quickly.

Marvin grinned and began working his fingers in and out again. “Too bad, I love a good role play, and with the things we have, I mean, I could make it last a loooong time.”

Loki breathing had changed.

“Last chance,” Marvin whispered, pulling out his fingers and lining up the end of the hose.

“Wait,” Loki said as the tip of the hose-end touched his entrance. “How do we… uh… what would this entail? *exactly*”

Marvin shifted until he was lying in front of Loki, looking him in the eye.

“Do you want to play an arrogant noble who gets a little comeuppance? Or maybe one with a secret thing for many partners? You tell me, your Highness. Tell me what you want.”

Loki paused, Marvin could practically see the thoughts running through his head.

“I’m a noble,” Loki said at last, “and I’m a little bit of a brat.”

‘No change so far,’ Marvin thought but carefully did not articulate.

“I upset a group of servants. I called them, uh, names and things, because I knew they… they wanted me, and I teased them, but, but then they bet me that, that I couldn’t beat them in a weights competition. You said servants lifted weights heavier than armor, right?”

“Yes, we do,” Marvin said, amused at Loki’s fumbling narrative but not letting on.

“I lost, and the prize was, um, well… me. I’ve too much honour to back down, so I agree, but I didn’t realise that it would be all at once, one after the other, without, um, without pausing. So they fill me up and I end up liking it. Can we do that?”

The question at the end was frankly endearing. Marvin was still only a young man, but he’d had plenty of experience. Watching Loki figure out what he wanted was adorable.

“Sure,” he said, “we can do that. Just one thing before we start though, if you want to stop at any time, say the word, um, say the word *cleaning cloth*.”

“What?” Loki said with a frown.

“It’s just what we do when we’re playing. If it’s an act, and you want me to know for sure that you want to stop, then you say something weird so I’ll know, alright?”

“Yes, alright, cleaning cloth, fine,” Loki said.

Marvin smiled. “Now, your Lordship? Your Lordship, it’s time for me and my fellow servants to claim our prize, rightfully won. My fellow servants are waiting their turn just outside, but don’t worry, we’ll keep you all sealed up between turns, you won’t lose a drop, after all, we don’t want to be the ones to clean it.”

Loki swallowed hard.

“Surely you don’t mean all at once?” he asked. “I never agreed to all at once.”

“As a matter of fact, you did, your Lordship,” Marvin said. “You said that if even one of us beat you in a lifting competition, then you would let us all claim you before the next full moon, but the next full moon is in an hour, so that means you take us all now, or break your noble word.”

“I would never break my word,” Loki said. “I’ll take you all; it’s all you’ve ever wanted.”

Marvin grinned. “Pretty much, yeah,’ he said, watching Loki blink in surprise. “We’ve been trying to get you into bed the moment we saw you’re gorgeous arse saunter through the manor’s corridors.”

“Scandalous,” Loki fired back.

“You made the bet, we weren’t going to turn you down, now were we,” Marvin said. “Now, do you want to be on your back or on your hands and knees, with your pretty arse in the air?”

Loki flushed again, taking a second to think before he lay down on his back.

Marvin reached down and began playing with Loki’s hole again. “We’re going to enjoy this,” he said, reaching for the hose.

“You first,” Loki said quickly, breaking his role for a second. “I want you first, and last, all the way.”

Marvin put the hose end back down. “I want a kiss from those delightful lips,” he declared, and claimed one quickly before Loki could say anything more. He dipped his fingers in some spare oil and made sure he was well coated, then reached down and pulled Loki’s legs up and out. “You stay right there like that, pretty noble,” he said. “You stay spread out for us.”

Loki shuddered at the words, and held still as Marvin pushed himself inside.

It wasn’t difficult. Loki’s muscles were still loose from years of disuse, and Marvin found no resistance as he slid into the warm passageway.

Loki made a wonderful mewing sound and rolled his head back in pleasure.

“What’s this?” Marvin said. “Does his Lordship like it? And after so many years of declaring himself a sight to behold but not to be held?”

Loki went to speak, but was cut off by his own moan as Marvin began to rock his hips.

“Gonna make you all ours tonight,” Marvin promised. “Gonna hold you to your word, gonna claim that beautiful arse. Every. Last. One of us”

Loki whimpered and reached up to grab his own knees, holding himself open as Marvin pushed harder. 

“You sneaky servants,” he gasped. “You tricked me with your banter. You talked me into that bet.”

“Oh yes, we are very sneaky, very tricky, we… ugh… we trapped you… ugh… you walked… you walked right into it. So smart, and yet, here you are… on you back… mounted by your servants, and you *like* it,” Marvin panted.

Loki moaned, his hips were rocking upward to meet Marvin’s thrusts. “I’m… just… keeping… my… word…” he protested. “I’m… not… enjoying… this…”

Marvin chuckled. “Then why are you going to come?” he asked, giving a few hard thrusts in rapid succession. Loki whined and spilled all over his stomach.

“Treachery,” he gasp. “I didn’t mean it.”

Marvin wasn’t listening. He was too busy being carried off by his own climax, spilling his seed deep inside Loki’s body.

He took a minute to get his breath, as the awareness of what he’d just done came back to him. Loki *had* told him to go all the way, more than once, but for a second he felt uncertain as to whether he’d done the right thing.

“You’re finished,” Loki panted. “Now go and tell your fellow servants to wait a few minutes to let me clean myself before they come in.”

Apparently Loki was not having any such qualms.

“Oh no, your Lordship,” Marvin panted. “We don’t have time for that. The full moon will rise in only an hour and we have many men waiting to give you a *thorough* pounding. I’ll just put this here to stop any messes while I fetch the next servant.”

He grabbed the plug and slid it into place as he pulled himself out. Loki gasped and let out a small moan. “You fiend,” he muttered. “I should be given time to clean up, otherwise I’ll be bursting with your seed.”

“Good,” Marvin said cheerfully, getting up and walking to the bathroom door. “You’ll look beautiful like that.”

He slipped out, counted to three, then came back in.

“My turn, your Lordship,” he said, altering his voice a little; Loki had to stifle a laugh at the sound. “Something funny, your Lordship?” Marvin said. “Let’s see it I can make that laugh turn into a squeal.”

He picked up the hose end and slipped the plug out, replacing it quickly so that Loki didn’t have time to react. He set a quick pace of little thrusts, not letting the hose end get more than an inch out of Loki’s body before pushing it back in. Loki’s gasps became little pants, and his grip on his knees got tighter, pulling his folded legs further out.

“I always knew you’d like it if you tried it,” Marvin said in his new voice. “Pretty Lord like you sauntering around the place, teasing the likes of us. You wanted it, you lost the bet on purpose, I’m sure.”

“No,” Loki gasped. “I was sure I’d win, sure of it. Oh, oh, don’t, don’t stop.”

“You like it?”

“I like it,” Loki gasped. “I like it!”

“Me too. I like it so much I’m going to – “

Marvin pushed the hose end all the way inside Loki’s body and released the clamp. He gave the bag a squeeze to help things along and squirted some of the oil into Loki’s body.

Loki gave a loud gasp of pleasure. Marvin clamped the end again and withdrew the hose end, replacing it with the plug.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” he said, “time to fetch the next one.”

Again he did his act of leaving, counting to three and coming back. Loki was staring at him with wide eyes, he’d grown hard again, but he was still determinedly holding on to his knees, leaving his arse on full display.

“I do love a man of his word,” Marvin said, trying out a new voice again. “And now I’m going to *love* a man of his word.”

He picked up the hose end again, pulling the plug out and sliding it back in as he decided how this one was going to be as a lover.

He chose to go shallow, which was still an option early on before Loki took in too much of the oil. He played around with different angles, pressing this way and that as he kept up a running commentary of how badly the servants all wanted to fuck their master.

Loki was trying to keep up, but was growing steadily more incoherent as Marvin played with him.

A final squirt of oil almost finished him off, but Marvin grabbed the base of Loki’s penis just in time and held it firmly, but gently, until the feeling faded a little.

“Not just yet, your Lordship,” he said. “We’ve barely begun to fill you up, and we’ve already been kind enough to let you spill once.”

“Let me,” Loki gasped. “Let me have some relief from your constant thrusts!”

“No,” Marvin said teasingly. “Not yet, not until we say so. You stay right there, my best friend is coming in next and he likes to wriggle.”

“Mmmhmm,” Loki said as Marvin made his way to the door.

Count of three, come back in.

“You look so pretty like that,” he declared as he walked back to where Loki lay. “You look all ready for me, all hard and aching. Let me help you.”

This time he went deeper, but moving the hose end in little circles and jerks, shaking his hand just enough to make Loki sob with desire.

“Please!” Loki begged. “Please! Release!”

“Release?” Marvin asked. “Why yes I believe I will.”

And he let the next squeeze of oil into Loki’s body.

Loki couldn’t help himself. He came hard, pumping his own seed over his stomach again as Marvin replaced the plug.

Marvin left the room and counted to three. He had grown hard again himself, and the bag of oil had about one more squirt in it before Loki was filled. They had not managed to prevent leaks, although most of it had stayed inside.

For the last servant Marvin chose to go slowly. He slid the hose end almost all the way out before sliding it back in again. The whole time he kept his hand pressed around Loki’s hole to try and keep the oil inside.

Loki had lost the grip on his knees. His eyes were glazed over and he lay with his legs sprawled open wide, the only sound he made was little moans as Marvin worked the hose end in and out.

They really needed a proper toy for this, Marvin mused. Something that the hose could attach to, so that it could still spill when required. Lufi would have something, he was sure of it.

One last squeeze, and Loki was filled up as best as he could be. There was oil soaked into the towel, but Loki’s belly still looked extremely full.

“Only one more of us to go, your Lordship,” Marvin said. “Looks like you’ll be keeping your word. I’ll fetch him now.”

He left, counted to three, then returned.

“You look utterly wrecked,” he said. He didn’t bother with a new voice. He doubted Loki was paying that much attention at this point. “Don’t get me wrong, you looked beautiful like that. I’d love to stare at this sight for days, but we only have a few minutes before the full moon, and I’d hate to be the reason a fine, honourable Lord such as yourself failed to keep his word.”

He knelt down until he was hovering above Loki, and looked steadily into his eyes.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Loki blinked hard and managed to focus.

“I can’t take another,” he said. “I’m bursting.”

“Well it looks like we’ll be cleaning up a spill after all,” Marvin said. He leaned down and kissed Loki tenderly on the lips. “Good thing we’re servants, isn’t it?” he asked as he gently pulled the plug out for the last time.

It came easily, and the oil began to spill immediately. Marvin lined himself up and pushed against the flow, sliding into Loki’s warmth without any resistance.

Loki let out a cry and fisted the towel beneath him. “More,” he gasped. “More, now, like this, give me… move in me… I feel… I want to feel it… more!”

Marvin rocked back and forth, making Loki’s belly move with every thrust. He could feel the oil still slipping out between them, but Loki’s cries made it clear that this was not an issue. Marvin rocked harder, losing himself in the sensation as Loki sputtered out demands for more in between desperate gasps and cries.

“I’m… I’m…” Loki managed, before his eyes rolled back and he lost himself in pleasure. He had nothing more to give, but his body spasmed anyway, trying to release what was no longer there. Marvin let himself go, pumping his remaining seed deep into Loki’s body, where it almost certainly made no difference at all.

At least, no difference to the pressure, but the knowledge that it was wanted, that Loki, a prince, would allow Marvin such a privilege, that was a very powerful thought.

Marvin blinked hard as he came back to himself. He was still buried inside Loki. He pulled out and sat up.

Loki whimpered and immediately began grasping around on the towel.

“The plug,” he said. “Where’s the plug?”

Marvin grabbed it. Of course Loki had begun leaking the moment Marvin left him, his muscles were still too weak. 

“Have the exercises been helping?” Marvin asked as he slid the plug home.

“I think so,” Loki said, “It’s hard to tell.”

“Let’s get you to the toilet so you can clean up,” Marvin said.

“Did I make it before the full moon?” Loki asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Marvin nodded. “Oh yes, your Lordship, you remain a man of your considerable word.”

Marvin cleaned up the room and pulled his clothes back on.

“I’m going to respect that idiot of a Head of Servants’ decision,” Loki said as Marvin was leaving. “So you’ll have to show me how to do it myself. But when I come back, I want this again, I want you.”

Marvin smiled. “I’ll show you tomorrow, your Highness. Right before we have some more fun.”

“Good,” Loki said.

Marvin had almost reached the door when Loki asked. 

“Did *you* like it? The game we just played?”

“Yes, your Highness, I did,” Marvin said.

“Good.”

Marvin was pleasantly surprised. Of course he liked what they were doing, or else he’d stop, but Loki had never seemed to care whether what they did was truly to Marvin’s tastes before. It was nice to be thought of.

Loki lay down on his bed. He was exhausted. His arse was wonderfully achy, he’s never come so hard in his life. All he wanted was a nice nap.

“Brother!” 

Oh bloody hell.

“Brother! Are you in there?! I want to go for a ride into the forest. Will you come?!”

Loki seriously contemplated hiding under the bed for a moment, but dismissed it just as quickly. He and Thor had grown closer these past few weeks, in no small part due to Loki’s sudden increase in mobility due to lack of pain.

He might be tired, but he was finally looking at *years* of time spent with Thor, two carefree princes with nothing to tie them down. Not pain, not the distant throne, finally they could be as Loki always wanted, but could never quite achieve.

“Yes, brother, I’ll come,” he called out. 

He wouldn’t trade this time for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

“So I get a grip on the clamp like this?” Loki asked.

They were sitting on the bathroom floor, naked, as Marvin gave Loki a lesson in how to self-administer the oil for the summer trip.

Marvin nodded. “Now lie down and ease it in,” he instructed. “Don’t lose your grip.”

Loki shuffled down and awkwardly pressed the end of the tube inside of himself. 

“Now ease your fingers off the clamp,” Marvin said. “You can put the oil bag on the floor while you do this, as you’ve already run the oil to the end of the hose.”

Loki laid the bag on the floor in front of him and carefully eased his fingers off the clamp. “So, a slow squeeze?” he confirmed, picking up the bag again once he was sure the hose was securely lodged.

Marvin nodded. “Unless you have a place to hang the bag up, which is unlikely in your hunting cabin,” he confirmed. 

Loki gave the bag a gentle squeeze and bit back a moan. “It’s still better when you do it,” he said.

Marvin grinned. “Good, it means you’ll miss me,” he said.

Loki got a grip on the hose end again. “I felt it slip,” he said.

“It might, you’re still rather loose down there,” Marvin said. “How have your exercises been going?”

“Slowly,” Loki said. “I’m not even sure if it’s working.”

Marvin frowned. “I can ask a healer what they recommend; I’ll tell them it’s for me.”

Loki glanced at Marvin over his shoulder before looking away almost shyly. “Thank you,” he said softly, “I’d appreciate it.”

Marvin reflected that Loki had been a demanding brat, but since they’d started casually fucking around, he’d become a little bit nicer; a fact that had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the palace. Prince Loki was being more polite to his peers, he was spending more time with his brother instead of shutting himself away, he was less likely to snap at people for minor infractions.

Marvin wasn’t sure of it was the sex or the lack of constant pain. It was probably the latter, but in a quiet moment here and there Marvin liked to pretend it was the former.

Marvin the Servant: Curer of Brats Through Sex, ask me how!

Loki gave the bag another squeeze. “Kiss me,” he demanded.

Well, mostly cured, Loki could still be a demanding brat, but he was letting it out in more appropriate places.

Marvin leaned over and gave Loki a deep kiss. “I’m gonna miss you too, you know,” he said against Loki’s lips, “not the cleaning your room part, but this part, definitely.”

Marvin felt Loki’s lips curl into a smile in response. Marvin kissed him deeply again, pushing his tongue against Loki’s in a fight for dominance.

He lost, but then Loki was a stubborn bastard. Marvin might have minded if it didn’t feel so good, especially with the way Loki’s hand was creeping up Marvin’s back to hold the back of his head.

Marvin wriggled in place a little until he could free his lips. “You still have to put in the plug,” he said. His words sounded muffled against Loki’s cheek.

Loki sighed and let him go, grabbing the plug with his hand and reaching down.

“This is awkward,” he complained.

Marvin nodded in agreement, it did look awkward, but if Loki couldn’t do it himself then he was going to have big problems on the hunting trip.

“It’s okay if a little bit spills,” Marvin said, trying to be encouraging.

“But if I spill some then it won’t be inside of me,” Loki protested.

Marvin had to smile at that. Loki had certainly… progressed, in his ability to say what he wanted. It was good that he had, for both of them; it was certainly leading to some fantastic sex.

Loki succeeded in removing the hose end and sliding the plug into place.

“There,” he said, looking up at Marvin with a spoilt kind of expression. “Now kiss me again,” he demanded.

Marvin obliged, positioning himself over Loki’s body and using his own to making slow thrusting movements against Loki’s filled belly. Loki started making moans of pleasure against Marvin’s mouth.

“So how do you want to do this today?” Marvin asked. “Do you have something special in mind or do you just wanna fuck?”

Loki gave a shuddered breath; his pupils were already large with lust. “I want you to decide,” he said. “I want to do whatever you want.”

Marvin was surprised, that took a lot of trust, but then again… Loki *had* asked for a role play in which he was at the mercy of others, and he’d responded very well to Marvin taking charge in little ways. It seemed that Loki had a very definite desire to be ordered around in the bedroom.

Hmm… interesting.

“Okay,” Marvin said. “I want you to stand up.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “I don’t know…” he started to say.

“I’ll help you,” Marvin said, slipping his arm underneath Loki’s body.

Loki leaned into the hold and braced himself to shift position.

Marvin pulled Loki slowly to his feet, enjoying the whimpering noises that were coming from the prince.

“Good,” he said once Loki was upright, standing on trembling legs and holding his belly with both hands, “now we’re going for a little walk.”

Loki shot him a look of uncertainty. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said.

Marvin leaned over and kissed him. “We’re not leaving the bathroom, it’s too messy anyway. I just want to watch you move.” Loki was already as hard as a rock. Marvin reached down with his hand and gently took Loki’s length. “I’m going to lead you,” he said, “if you want me to?”

Loki’s was already panting; a little trickle of oil was making its way down his leg as the plug strained to hold it in against the pull of gravity.

“Alright,” Loki said softly. “Tyrant,” he added.

“Do you want me to be?” Marvin asked in a low voice.

Loki bit his lip. He paused for so Long Marvin almost became concerned, but then he took a quick breath in and said: “Yes.”

Marvin gave him another kiss. “Remember the special word for stopping?” he asked.

“Cleaning cloth,” Loki said. “But I didn’t mean that one.”

Marvin chuckled. “Alright then, my pretty, pretty prisoner. I have you, and I’m going to play with you. Now: Walk.”

He gave Loki’s cock a gentle tug to make him start walking forwards. Loki took a staggered step and whimpered, clutching his belly. “I can’t,” he said, “it’s too much.”

Marvin shrugged. “Not my problem, walk, prisoner.”

Loki gave a series of steps, pausing between each as the movement of the oil inside of him sent waves of tortured pleasure through his body. His whimpers became open moans as Marvin walked him from the middle of the bathroom to the far end.

“Well, done,” Marvin said in Loki’s ear. “I should make you do jumping jacks.”

Loki groaned at the thought. “I *can’t* he said emphatically.

“Probably not,” Marvin conceded, “but you can keep walking, I’m going over there, you walk to me, and if you don’t, my prisoner, I will have to punish you.”

“This isn’t punishment?” Loki asked, gasping for breath.

“Well yes, but think of this as a light sentence,” Marvin purred, before walking to the shower area and perching on the edge of the bathtub. “Walk,” he commanded.

Loki took a minute to steel himself before he started walking toward Marvin. Small moans kept spilling from his mouth.

Marvin reached down and began rubbing himself. “You look so pretty all filled up like that,” he said, “waddling towards me.”

“Waddling?!” Loki burst out indignantly. He made the mistake of straightening up in shock, and his outburst was immediately followed by a cry of helpless pleasure as his body reacted to the movement.

Marvin started laughing. “You make a terrible prisoner,” he said. “I’m going to have to give you the *heavy* punishment.”

Loki stopped where he was. He had a hand resting on his penis, and looked as though he was trying to avoid coming by holding on to the base. “You’ll never break me,” he challenged.

Marvin grinned. “Let’s find out,” he said. He rose from his spot and walked quickly over to Loki, giving him a hard kiss. A second later he wrapped his hands around Loki’s body and pressed against him, making Loki squeal against his mouth.

“Let’s get to that bath, this is about to get messy and you need something to hold onto,” Marvin said.

He walked Loki, step by waddled step, over to the bath. 

“Bend over the edge, pretty prisoner,” Marvin commanded, pressing on Loki’s back to encourage him. 

Loki bent over with a moan. “I’m going to…” he stuttered.

Marvin reached around and gently applied pressure to the base of Loki’s penis. “Not until I tell you, prisoner,” he said. Loki gave a whimper in response.

Marvin pulled the plug out and pushed himself in, grinning as Loki let out a scream of pleasure.

“Told you I’d punish you,” Marvin panted. “And in a few minutes, I’m going to break you.”

“No,” Loki moaned. “No… never… you’ll never – oh fuckfuckfuck.”

Marvin bit back a laugh, his first thrust was clearly hitting all the right places.

He established a good rhythm, ignoring the copious amounts of oil that was spilling down between them. Loki was making a non-stop string of mindless noises which was turning Marvin on rather a lot. He like expressive partners, he liked to make them squeal.

Marvin reached forwards and gave Loki a little squeeze around his middle. 

Oh yes, there was the squeal he wanted.

He snaked one hand down to Loki’s penis and slid he hand down the length.

Another squeal, accompanied by Loki coming all over the side of the bath.

“Broke…you…” Marvin managed.

“Fiend,” Loki gasped back. 

“Admit that you’re mine now,” Marvin said.

“No,” Loki said.

“Admit it,” Marvin said, rocking his hips harder against Loki’s arse.

“N-no,” Loki moaned.

“You’re mine, you… you want me to… you want this… say it,” Marvin gasped. His oily fingers were sliding over Loki’s flaccid penis as their bodies slapped together again and again in a flurry of rapid, shallow thrusts.

“No!” Loki moaned; his tone was becoming desperate. “You won’t break me!”

“Harden for me,” Marvin growled in Loki’s ear.

Loki gave a moan of defeat as his penis began to fill again.

“Good,” Marvin grunted, keeping up the fast pace was getting harder as he neared his own climax. An idea occurred to him.

“Finish yourself on me,” he commanded, letting go of Loki’s penis and body, reaching forwards and down to brace himself on the side of the bath. This also had the effect of forcing Loki to bend completely over, half confining him in the tight position and putting extra pressure on what was left of the oil in his belly.

“No,” Loki gasped. “You won’t command me, you won’t break me!”

Marvin stayed silent and just held his position… waiting.

Loki groaned and held still for a few seconds, before giving a cry of defeat and moving his hips, thrusting quickly and desperately back against Marvin’s length.

“You monster,” he gasped, “you fiend, you tyrant, you cruel bastard.”

“I told you I’d break you,” Marvin said, “I knew I’d make you fuck yourself on me like desperate cock-slut.”

Loki whimpered at the words. His frantic pace didn’t even slow for a second. For a few minutes the sounds spilling from Loki’s mouth combined with the rhythmic slapping of their flesh and Marvin’s breathing was the only thing that filled the room.

Marvin tightened his grip on the bath. He was getting close, Loki felt so good, this was heading for a top ten entry in Marvin’s list of best ever sex. 

He pursed his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of Loki’s neck. “Gonna help you finish, pretty… pretty, aw fuck, let’s just finish, pretty Loki,” he gasped out.

He began thrusting back in time with Loki as best he could. Their pace was losing rhythm, Marvin could feel himself slipping half out every other thrust, only to slide back in all the way the next second. Loki’s arse was a mess of oil, making it hard to stay in sync.

Loki’s stiffened beneath Marvin as his noises suddenly stopped, his whole body tensed up completely as he came hard for the second time. Marvin let go a second later, emptying himself into Loki’s inviting body with a cry of pleasure.

They crumpled against the side of the bath, curled up together even as Marvin slipped out of Loki’s body and the rest of the oil flowed freely over both of them. They were too exhausted to even think of doing anything about it.

“When I get back from the hunting trip,” Loki said, after fifteen minutes of the total silence that can only be achieved post-frantic-fucking, “I want to do that again.”

“Okay,” Marvin managed. 

“Or before,” Loki continued. “The hunt isn’t for another two weeks; we can do this again before that.”

“Sure,” Marvin said. “Next time I’ll tie you up.”

Loki shifted, with great effort, until he could look Marvin in the eyes.

“Promise?” he asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm terrible at updating. I really tried to do it earlier but I ran into a snag. I am pregnant, and my hormones kind of switched off my sex drive. I tried to write crazy porn and the words just wouldn't come. 
> 
> Hormones man, they are like tiny devils. But I've hit the second trimester and it seems to be creeping back. I hope you like it.

Marvin headed out to Lufi’s in the evening, taking his time and strolling through the various streets as the vendors tried to catch his eye. He was feeling quite positive about life in general. Not that he had needed it, but his and Loki’s activities had improved his mood quite a bit.

Well, once Loki stopped being so difficult. He was still demanding; Loki would always be demanding, but now he was demanding things Marvin wanted to do anyway.

Marvin reached Lufi’s shop and slipped inside. It was quite busy, and he could see Lufi explaining the wonders of vibrators to a young woman with a slightly nervous look on her face.

‘First timers were always nervous’, Marvin thought as he headed over to the restraints. Of course, he had never been quite so bad. Probably. Actually, now that he thought about it he probably *had*, but whatever. He knew what he wanted now and that was all that mattered.

He picked out the most expensive set. Partly because Loki was a Prince who would probably complain loudly if he thought anything he had to touch wasn’t extremely fine, and partly because Loki had actually given him money for them.

It was a new development, but one Marvin was grateful for. It was difficult to woo a prince on a servant’s wage.

He ran his fingers around the cuff. Silk-lined, and the leather was soft and supple. Now would they need plain cuffs or straps to go with them? If he bought the straps, was there anywhere to attach them in the bathroom? 

“Darling,” said a seductive voice in his ear. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you come in. How are you and the casual fuck?”

Marvin almost choked on his own tongue to hear Prince Loki of Asgard described as a ‘casual fuck’, but then Lufi didn’t know, so he managed to catch his breath and smile instead.

“Things are progressing,” he said. “I’m here for these.”

He held up the straps, and Lufi’s grin widened considerably. 

“You said he was a noble, yes? A pretty noble to play around with? Those are expensive, Darling, I hope he appreciates them.”

“I’m sure he will,” Marvin said.

Lufi winked at him. “I have better, I’ve you want to come into the back and take a look?” Marvin put a hand on his hip and pulled his best ‘this better not be a trick’ face. Lufi laughed. “I swear to you I have more in the back, come on, Darling, if you’re going to spend good money anyway you might as well take a look.”

Lufi waved to his assistant to watch the shop while he stepped into the back and led Marvin into the stock room.

“Why do you keep the best stuff in here?” Marvin asked, looking up at the stacks of boxes.

“I don’t. They’re through here,” Lufi said, leading him through another door.

It was set up like a sitting room, with couches in the middle and patterned cloths on the walls. Marvin looked around curiously; there were display cases around the edges of the room, only a few items in each, but even from a distance he could see that they were expensive.

“I told you I had the occasional noble client, yes?” Lufi said as he walked to a display case on one side of the room. “Well, once I know they have more money to spend I like to give them special treatment, so that they will *spend* that money with me.”

“Should I be honoured?” Marvin asked, glancing at the restraints Lufi pulled out.

Dark brown leather, with a woven pattern of gold cloth down both sides and around the outside of the cuffs.

“Your noble is clearly willing to spend money if you’re eyeing off my good restraints,” Lufi said. “I promise he’ll like these, they come with a selection of cuff-inserts, silk, for seduction, wool, for comfort, and these little sweethearts, for, uh, those that like them.”

The ‘sweethearts’ in question were made of soft material, but had been covered with small metal studs. Marvin half winced, half bit his lip thinking about it.

“It’s not enough to cause injury, but some people like to play at torture,” Lufi said. “Not to mention the powered ones over here.”

“What do they do?” Marvin asked as Lufi pulled them out.

“You can make them vibrate against the wrists, or give a mild shock for punishment, or a lighter one which, I promise, makes your lover feel *good*, like an internal tingle.” Lufi gave a delighted shudder in obvious memory. “I like that setting on my own restraints,” he added.

Marvin thought about how much Loki had given him.

“How much?” he asked.

Lufi grinned. “How much did he give you?” he asked.

Marvin sighed. “I’m not going to let you rip him off just for being rich, what’s a fair price?” he asked.

Lufi pouted, but Marvin held firm.

“Fine,” Lufi said. “You can have them for a hundred, I promise that’s fair.”

It was more expensive than the other set, but then the other set didn’t come with inserts.

“Fine,” Marvin said. “I’ll take them.”

“Is he treating you well?” Lufi asked as he carefully packed the restraints up into a box.

“It’s very casual,” Marvin said. “Outside of what we do we don’t really interact, so I guess I could say he’s not *mistreating* me. I’m still enjoying it.”

“Good,” Lufi nodded firmly. “You tell me if it ever changes, darling, I won’t have you unhappy.”

Marvin grinned as they walked back to the front of the shop. ‘Three, two, one’ he thought.

“Speaking of happiness, who do you plan to do tonight?” Lufi asked.

Marvin grinned and shook his head. Lufi was always fun, and always, at least in this one thing, predictable.

“I have no firm plans,” he said.

Lufi just grinned.

****

Loki went over his horse’s tack in preparation for the hunt. It was important for nobles to inspect their own equipment, and he never, ever, wanted to be caught out by not being vigilant enough.

He had been joined by Thor, who was doing the same thing.

“Brother?” Thor asked after a few minutes of calm silence.

“Yes?” Loki said.

“I have a question for you,” Thor said.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Are you going to ask it?” he said.

“Are you courting someone?” Thor asked.

Loki’s hands froze on the tack for a fraction of a second before he managed to complete his planned movement, feigning nonchalance as his mind raced.

“No,” he said. “What made you think so?”

“You just seem a lot happier lately,” Thor said. “You join me on my plans more than you used to. I’m pleased to see you! But curious as to why the change. Mother theorised that you had found a sweetheart, and as she seems to know your moods best, I wondered if it was true?”

Loki shook his head. How could he tell Thor, bright, shining, perfect, Thor, that all his life he’d longed to be as free with his movements, but that the pain hadn’t let him? And that now that the pain was gone he could be as he always longed to be?

“I’ve just decided that I should be more active, have some more fun. We’re young, after all, I’ll have plenty of time for my books and seidr when we’re older,” Loki said instead.

Thor grinned at him happily. “I’m glad to hear it, brother, I prefer the adventures when you were by my side anyway,” he said.

Loki turned back to his tack and smiled.

****

“So how do you want to do this?” Marvin asked.

He was standing in the bathroom, holding the restraints and facing Loki. Both men were naked, and, after the restraints had passed Loki’s rather meticulous inspection, were ready to begin.

Loki was trying, but failing, to look like he wasn’t nervous. “You can decide,” he said.

Marvin stepped forward to cover the distance between them. “Can you do the magic cleaning spell a second time?” he asked gently.

Loki frowned suspiciously. “Why?” he asked.

“Because this would work better if we were on the bed,” Marvin said, keeping his tone soft.

He knew there was a chance that Loki would reject his suggestion outright. The bed had been the place of suffering before they’d started the warm flushings. If Loki was willing, Marvin wanted to change that association.

Loki did not look happy with the idea. 

“There’s nowhere in here to attach the restraints,” Marvin said. “I can tie your hands but that’s it.”

Loki glanced back at the bed. Marvin stayed silent while a few long seconds passed.

“Alright,” Loki said. “We’ll try it.”

They headed for the bed and Marvin gestured for Loki to climb on.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Marvin promised.

He had chosen the silk inserts to begin with, although Loki had examined all of them with equal interest. Marvin tied each restraint to the corners of the bed and turned to Loki lying in the centre. 

“You need a kiss,” Marvin declared and reached down to press his lips against Loki’s. Loki moaned softly into Marvin’s mouth, as Marvin slipped on both of the wrist cuffs.

He broke the kiss and slid downwards, kissing a trail down Loki’s chest and over his stomach. Loki was already hard and his breathing had become shallow.

Marvin gave the tip of Loki’s penis a lightning fast lick, the sat up.

“I’m going to go and get everything ready,” he said, and slid off the bed to head to the bathroom.

Loki made a noise of disapproval at being left, but with the restraints in place there was nothing he could do.

“Oh no,” Marvin teased. “You stay there. You’ve been very naughty and I need to punish you.”

Loki watched as he walked into the bathroom and began to prepare the oil. Marvin made sure to stay so that he could be seen through the doorway, glancing up now and again to see Loki wriggling against his restraints.

When the oil was warmed he slowly strolled back.

“You aren’t trying to escape me, are you?” He asked. “Not my naughty boy. Oh no, I will have to do something about that.”

He set the oil and equipment down and reached up to tighten Loki’s restraints, pulling his arms toward the corners of the bed. Loki kept wriggling, but Marvin was firm and didn’t let him have any slack.

“*Now* I’m going to punish you,” he said with his best wicked smile.

Marvin took the end of the hose and inserted it slowly into Loki’s body, taking his time and playing it in and out as the muscles on Loki’s arms tensed in response.

“Do you want to confess how bad you’ve been?” Marvin asked, releasing the clamp at the end and holding up the bag so that the oil could drain.

Loki shook his head. “Never,” he said.

Marvin gave the bag a squeeze. Loki squeaked in response and pulled hard at the restraints.

“Never!” he said again, sounding more desperate.

Marvin let the oil drain in fully, before retracting the hose and slipping in the plug.

He leaned over Loki’s body, holding himself above without touching. 

“If you don’t confess,” he said playfully, “I’ll leave you here and go and clean the bathroom.”

Loki made an outraged sound. “You’ll do no such thing!” he yelped.

“You look so cute with your belly full and your cock at fully attention,” Marvin said, trailing one single finger along Loki’s length.

Loki moaned. “Okay,” he said. “I’ve been bad.”

“How bad?” Marvin asked, gently pressing against Loki’s stomach with one hand.

“So bad!” Loki gasped. ‘I’ve been terrible, I’ve been the worst! Do that again!”

Marvin grinned and lay fully against Loki’s body, kissing him deeply as he rolled his hips and stomach in a rhythmic movement, pressing and pushing against the oil in Loki’s bowels.

Loki made some very interesting noises into Marivn’s mouth, which made him grin against Loki’s.

“Please,” Loki moaned as Marvin pulled back. “Please, I need, I need, I need…”

Marvin sank down lower and took Loki’s penis into his mouth. He sucked down its length as Loki jerked in response, only to let out a yell as the oil inside of him moved about.

Marvin concentrated on what he was doing, keeping up the combined pressure of sucking and pressing on Loki’s stomach, until the prince gave a final yell and came hard into Marvin’s mouth.

“That’s better,” Marvin said. “That’s what happens when you’re a *good* boy.”

Loki moaned softly, eyes half closed and lost in his own world of recovery. Marvin took the opportunity to attach the second set of restraints to Loki’s ankles, and tie the ends to the top of the bed above Loki’s shoulders.

Marvin had a theory, and as long as Loki was willing, he planned to test it.

He slowly began to tighten the restraints on Loki’s legs, pulling them up higher off the bed. Loki came back down from whatever cloud he’s been on and moaned again.

“What are you doing?” he asked through gasps of air.

“Well it’s hard to fuck you with your legs in the way,” Marvin said.

“You are a fiend,” Loki gasped.

“I know,” Marvin said. “It’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it?”

“You. Are. Not. Quiet.” Loki managed. The higher his legs got the more pressure was begin put on his stomach.

Marvin glanced down to where the plug sat. It was leaking, as it always did, but the plug itself was poking out a bit more than normal. He pulled the restraints a little more.

“Do you know,” he said casually, “that you, in addition to having kissable lips and a rather lovely looking penis, are also in possession of one of the nicest arseholes I have ever personally seen? It’s beautiful. I see it there before me and all I want to do is fuck it until you explode from pleasure. Will you let me do that?”

“Do I have a choice?” Loki gasped. His legs were past the halfway point, and his belly sat poking out between them. Marvin glanced down again and saw the plug was slowly easing out from the pressure.

“Of course,” he said. “If you say so, I’ll stop right now. Or you could ask me to fuck you.”

“Fuck me,” Loki said immediately. “Ooooo… please fuck me.”

“I love it when you say please,” Marvin said, pulling the restraints a little tighter again. Loki’s legs now sat almost straight up, at least, as much as they could.

The plug was no match for the pressure. Marvin glanced down again just as it popped free from Loki’s body, followed by a stream of oil.

Not for long though, as soon as Marvin saw it pop out he replaced it with himself, pushing his full length into Loki’s yielding body. Ignoring the scream of pleasure it elicited from the man beneath him.

He thrust fast and steady, feeling the oil spill out around him as he did, listening to Loki’s cries grow louder and more frantic. The restraints were being pulled fully taut but Loki wasn’t going anywhere. Marvin increased him pace until he was almost fully lost to the sensation. Loki’s body grew slippery as the oil spread out everywhere. Marvin had to grab the straps of the restraints to keep himself anchored.

Beneath him Loki came again, spilling seed and oil in what felt like equal measure, at least in that moment, as Marvin found his own climax and surrendered to it, coming deeply inside Loki’s body with a cry of his own.

It took him a minute to recover, but that was okay, it was taking Loki equally as long.

Finally Marvin sat back up and surveyed the damage. Oil was everywhere, it was soaked into the sheets, it was all over both of them. Loki lay bound and messy in the way only being utterly fucked could achieve.

Loki looked up at Marvin through exhausted, half-lidded eyes.

“Do it again,” he said.

“What?” Marvin asked.

“You heard me. You only came once; I know you have it in you. Do it again,” Loki said, between deep breaths.

“I’ll have to heat more oil,” Marvin said, also panting.

“I know,” Loki said. “Do it again.”

They did it again.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki and Marvin lay on the bed together catching their breath. Neither one of them felt like moving, but they only had limited time each day, and it was rapidly running out.

Loki raised his head reluctantly and concentrated. The oil vanished from the sheets, the dust from the shelves, and the floor cleaned itself.

“Why do you even need servants?” Marvin mumbled into the pillow.

“I told you, seidr is not for mundane things,” Loki said.

“Who made that rule?” Marvin asked.

Loki was silent for a minute, then shrugged. “I have no idea,” he admitted.

“I’m fine to clean your rooms, it’s my job after all, but we could do so much more if you helped out now and again,” Marvin said.

Loki smiled slowly. “And what would we do?” he asked.

Marvin leaned over and kissed his shoulder. “What do you want?” he asked.

“The hunt leaves the day after tomorrow, I want something special,” Loki said.

“Such as?” Marvin asked, sitting up slightly. “I mean, we just did something kind of special.”

“Yes,” Loki said in a thoughtful tone. “It was good, very good.”

High praise, and Marvin smiled to hear it.

“So what would you like to do tomorrow, before you leave me behind for two months?”

Loki looked away, which was a rather endearing giveaway that he was about to suggest something that he felt nervous about.

Marvin snuggled a bit closer, trying to be reassuring without saying anything.

“You know those books you gave me, the ones with the illustrations?” Loki said, still looking away.

“Mmhmm,” Marvin said.

“There was one. It was. It had. It…” Loki sighed and waved a hand over the top of his bedside table, before reaching into the drawer and pulling out the book in question.

He opened it to the page he wanted and showed Marvin. It was of a young man wearing an outfit consisting of mostly leather straps. Not the kind that restrained, the kind designed to draw attention to and highlight the man’s body to the best effect.

“I want to wear this,” Loki said, his voice a little lower and faster than normal. “And I want you to tie me up, and I want you to fill me and leave me lying there while you clean, because I’ve been bad, and then when you’re done I want you to fuck me.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow. The outfit was *mostly* straps, and also…

“All of it, or just the straps?” Marvin asked.

“All of it,” Loki said. “I want all of it.”

“I’d love to,” Marvin said. “Although it’s quite late notice if you want that *exact* outfit, but I can definitely get something similar.”

“I’ll give you more money,” Loki said, sitting up and reaching further into the drawer. “How much do you think it will be?”

“I don’t know,” Marvin said. “I’ve never bought one before, but if I don’t have enough I’m sure Lufi will give me credit, he’s known me long enough to know I always pay my debts.”

“Do you trust him completely?” Loki asked, glancing at Marvin with slight suspicion.

“I do, he’s a good man, and he knows why people want to be discrete,” Marvin said.

“He never asked you where you got the money for the straps?” Loki asked.

Marvin shook his head. “I said a had a rich friend I’d started an arrangement with, that’s all he knows and all he wanted to know, I promise.”

Loki relaxed slightly. “Alright,” he said, handing Marvin the purse. “See what you can find.”

Marvin got out of the bed a little reluctantly. His cleaning time was almost up, but damn, nobles slept on some *fine* mattresses. It would be nice to spend an afternoon just lazing on Loki’s bed.

He pulled his clothes back on as Loki lay on the bed and watched him.

“What do you do when we’re gone?” Loki asked as Marvin gathered up his unused cleaning supplies.

“Clean, your highness,” Marvin said. While naked they had more or less dispensed with titles and formalities, but the clothes were a way to reset things back to how they should be, a way of keeping what they did in the realm of casual. “We do a deep clean of the palace from top to bottom.”

“Will you clean in here?” Loki asked.

“Of course, your highness, your curtains will come down, your rugs beaten and deep cleaned, I’ll steam-clean your furniture and scrub the floors until the grout turns back to light grey,” Marvin said.

“It sounds like hard work,” Loki said, finally rising and reaching for his clothes.

“It is, but we’re used to it,” Marvin said. “Besides, we don’t have to work around anyone’s schedule, because you’re all gone, so we can get a lot done and still rest when we need to.”

Loki shrugged. “Don’t strain yourself,” he said. “I want you fit and healthy when I get back.”

Marvin grinned. “I promise, your highness, I’ll be waiting in perfect health and a raging erection.”

With that promise ringing in the princes ears, Marvin left for the day.

****

Lufi was surprised to see him back so soon, but delighted to hear Marvin’s request.

“Oh darling, I’ve been trying to get you into something tight and flattering for years, this noble must be very special,” he said, pulling out his inventory.

“It’s for the noble,” Marvin confessed.

Lufi laughed. “I think it’s the position,” he said. “They live and die in a world of power, with responsibilities weighing them down. No wonder when it comes to the bedroom they want someone else to take charge.”

“Is it really normal?” Marvin asked, looking each of the outfits over and trying to decide which one was the most like Loki’s picture.

“Seems to be, they buy more restraints and cuffs than the average person, but then again they never *say* that they will be the ones wearing them, I always just assumed that part.”

“My noble is definitely wearing them,” Marvin said, taking a closer look at a red leather ensemble.

“I wish you could take a picture,” Lufi said, making Marvin freeze. “But I understand why you can’t,” he added. “I’d never ask you to either. I’d just love to see someone high up in the power structure tied up and wearing *that*.”

*That* was made of green leather, and it was similar in style to what Loki wanted, it had the same arrangement in the crotch area, which Marvin felt was important, and the rest was designed to wrap around each limb and in a star-like pattern across the torso. Most importantly, there was nothing running directly across the abdomen, which would be important when Loki was filled.

“This is the one,” Marvin said.

“Excellent choice,” Lufi said. “Now the other thing?”

Marvin nodded. “I know just the style I need,” he said.

****

Everything Loki needed for the hunting trip was packed. Marvin had delivered the clothes himself, all neatly washed, dried and ironed. His equipment was in perfect condition, and his horses checked and without issue.

The day before leaving for the hunt was always boring, with the entire court moving, the ships had to be packed over several days, which meant that various items would no longer be at hand in the weeks before.

Being a prince, Loki’s things weren’t packed away until the last minute, which was a perk of his position, but it still meant that on the day before leaving he was without his books or a great deal of his other diversions. 

Thor had always counters his boredom in the training yards, and in previous years, if his bowels had been kind to him, so had Loki. If they had been unkind then he had locked himself in his room and claimed disinterest, all the while lying on his bed desperately wishing for the cause of his pain to pass before he had to give in and fetch Eir. After all, he couldn’t ride at all if things were too bad, so he *had* to have the horrible, hard lump removed.

But today was not like the days of the past. Loki spent the morning with his brother, practicing with his knives as Thor smashed everyone around him with Mjolnir.

But after lunch, Loki begged off more training and headed to his rooms. 

“I didn’t pack one of my books because I am determined to finish it,” he lied easily to his brother as he headed away upstairs.

It had been wonderful, since Marvin had arrived and brought the oil into Loki’s life. He’d had so much more time to spend with Thor. Loki finally felt as though they could be brothers the way he’d always wanted, the kind that were friends as well. Loki had been forced to stay isolated for so much of his time. He was glad Thor still welcomed him, but they could be closer now, they could possibly even reach some form of equality. Loki had always felt inferior to his brother, he was not as strong, not as loved by the people. Well, it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t show his face as much, but now he finally had a chance to change all of that.

This hunt was going to be the best one ever.

But for now, oh yes, for now Loki had another appointment.

****

Marvin helped wrap each little strap around Loki’s body, around the biceps, around the thighs, he pulled the one at the back until the whole thing sat taut and firm.

Damn. Loki looked good.

He had started to get hard just from putting on the outfit, and his penis was filling just enough for Marvin to take the last, and smallest, strap and wrap it carefully around the base.

“You look so sexy,” Marvin whispered in Loki’s ear. “Now get on the bed, you’ve made this room dirty enough and I want you out of the way while I clean it.”

Loki obeyed, lying down on the bed and watching as Marvin went into the bathroom and checked on the oil he’d been heating.

It was ready. Marvin carried it to the bed and set it down for a moment while he grabbed at the restrains.

“And don’t even try to argue,” he said. “I know you; you’re always trying to get out of punishment. Not this time. I know exactly what to do with you.”

He tied Loki’s arms up above his head and each of his legs to opposite corners, raised about two feet up the bedposts, leaving him lying spread out and with his hole exposed.

“One more thing,” Marvin added. He reached for one of the other items he’d bought to go with Loki’s outfit. With a certain amount of gentleness, he pushed the ball-gag into Loki’s mouth and slid the strap around his head.

“No talking,” he said. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Then he picked up a spare cleaning cloth from his belt.

“Remember our code word?” he asked, breaking character for a few seconds. “If you want to stop, make some noise to get my attention then drop the cloth.”

He pushed the cloth into one of Loki’s hands and settled back into character.

“Now, I have a sneaking suspicion,” he said. “I *suspect* that you have been seeing someone behind my back. Specifically, my greatest rival. And I *suspect* that you let him come inside you. Now, you know how I like things clean. I cannot let you stay all tainted with his touch like that, can I? So I’m going to have to give your insides a thorough wash. I’ve got what I need right here.”

With that he picked up the bag of oil and pushed the oiled end of the hose into Loki’s body.

Loki moaned in pleasure, and Marvin made sure to keep an eye on the cloth in Loki’s hand as he pumped the oil inside.

They’d been doing this for long enough that Marvin had a pretty good idea of Loki’s limits when it came to being filled up. On this day he’d used a little bit less than normal, but that was because of the second thing he’d bought to go with Loki’s outfit.

“Now, you hold that inside, you need a good soak in there,” Marvin said, taking out the dildo and holding it up.

“I brought along something to help you,” he added, watching Loki’s eyes go wide.

Of course, Loki had asked for it, but the choice had been left to Marvin and he’d gone with rather large.

The decision had actually been one of practicality. Despite Loki’s exercises, his anus was still quite loose, and a smaller design wouldn’t hold the oil very well at all. It was also shaped at the base more like a plug than some of the others, which Marvin felt could only help them in what they were doing.

He got a grip on the hose and double checked the location of the cloth. Still in Loki’s hand; he could proceed.

“I don’t want to hear a single protest about this,” Marvin said as he slipped the hose out and started pushing the dildo inside. “You brought all this on yourself, you know.”

He was right. Loki’s body took the dildo in a single, slow push. Marvin made sure there were no signs of leaks, then grabbed the only loose strap left on Loki’s outfit. It ran, or at least, was about to run, from the small of his back, down the crack of his arse, and around to the strap sitting underneath his balls.

There was a ring on it, designed for the handle of a dildo, in order to hold it in place.

Marvin slipped it over the handle and tightened it up. Loki was making some moaning noises into his gag, but the cloth stayed put.

Marvin crawled up the length of Loki’s body and gently kissed him on the cheek.

“Beautiful,” he said. “But so dirty. I have to clean this whole room now, I mean, look what a mess you’ve made. But there is one thing I need to do first.”

He reached down and turned the dildo on to its lowest vibrating setting.

Loki’s eyes went as wide as saucers and he squealed into the gag.

Marvin’s eyes flicked to the cloth, but it remained firmly clenched in Loki’s hand.

Good.

“Now I’ll clean,” Marvin said.

In truth there was very little to be done, but Marvin did it anyway. He cleaned the bathroom, keeping an ear out for any sounds of distress. He swept and mopped the floors. He dusted all the shelves. The whole time he listened out for signs that Loki wanted to stop his torment. Occasionally he snuck a glance Loki’s way as well, just to be sure, although Loki had specifically asked him to ignore the bed while he cleaned.

The cloth stayed put. It seemed Loki was enjoying his experience.

Finally, Marvin was finished. He hadn’t rushed his work, but at the same time, he *really* wanted to fuck Loki.

He approached the bed. Loki was sweating. His moans, having begun in earnest the moment Marvin turned the vibration on, had not abated in the slightest.

He’d also come all over himself, possible more than once. Seeing the white splatter gave Marvin an idea.

“You naughty – you can’t stay clean for a second, can you?” he said, trying to sound exasperated rather than aroused. “Hold on, this cannot be allowed.”

He grabbed a clean cloth and damped it in the bathroom.

“Honestly, you get yourself so filthy,” he said starting to wipe over Loki’s skin. “It’s like you don’t even care about my feelings at all.”

Loki was trembling all over. He had spent the last hour lying helpless, body assaulted by wave after wave of pleasure. Any attempt to move or relieve himself of the sensations he was enduring only caused more of them. And now, as he watched helplessly, Marvin stroked the cleaning cloth over his sensitive belly, wiping up his come with a deft movement.

Loki screamed into his gag as the oil moved inside of him. He came again, spilling right where Marvin had just cleaned.

“You did that on purpose,” Marvin said, immediately wiping over it again.

Loki screamed again. He jerked in his bonds but that only made the feeling worse. His eyes rolled back in his head and for a second he thought he’d faint from the pleasure of it. He didn’t want anything else in his whole life. He just wanted to lie, bound and filled, endlessly mindless with a pleasure he didn’t know he was capable of feeling.

Marvin laid a kiss on Loki’s clean belly.

“I’m going to give you one chance to apologise for being so dirty,” he said, reaching up and gently pulling the gag free. “Well?”

Loki couldn’t have spoken even if he wanted to. He was panting in pleasure, his pupils blown so wide the green of his eyes was just a thin ring. He managed a moan, which made Marvin shake his head.

“Dirty *and* stubborn,” he said, putting the gag back.

Marvin did not fuck him right away. He spent some time first stroking Loki’s limbs, tugging lightly on the restraints, and pressing gently on his belly. Each action sent waves of pleasure through Loki’s body. But nothing more so than when Marvin took Loki’s penis into his mouth.

The dildo was still vibrating, his belly still filled, the final stimulation was too much, and perfect at the same time. Loki screamed, came and passed out in quick succession.

He woke up to a damp cloth on his forehead.

“Are you alright?” Marvin asked gently.

Loki nodded. The gag had been removed again, and the vibrations had stopped, but nothing else was undone.

“Fuck me,” Loki whispered. “Fuck me now.”

“Are you sure? You’ve had quite a time already,” Marvin asked.

“Fuck me,” Loki repeated. “With the gag,” he managed to add.

Marvin shrugged. “Okay, as long as you’re sure.”

Loki opened his mouth to take the gag back easily. He liked the way it made him feel. He also liked screaming into it. There was something about being muffled that made things better somehow.

Marvin positioned himself between Loki’s spread legs and unhooked the strap holding the dildo in place.

“This thing did good work,” he commented mildly as he took it by the handle.

Loki felt it slide out of him, followed by the familiar sensation of the oil beginning to leak. He felt Marvin push against the flow of it, sliding in deeply as a counter to the feeling of emptying. Marvin rocked steadily as Loki began to moan again. It was a different kind of pleasure, and one Loki loved finishing off with. The pressure in his belly eased with each thrust as more oil spilled out of him, and the feeling of Marvin’s penis sliding inside of him made him groan.

Marvin’s pace increased until he was slamming hard against Loki’s bound body, forcing what little slack there was to make Loki slid half an inch further up the bed. The bed itself was shaking in time with his thrusts, and Loki lost himself to the feeling, moaning in pleasure even as he was unable to come again, having spent all he had before.

Marvin came hard with a moan of his own, before collapsing down on Loki’s body.

Loki gave a groan as Marvin’s weight hit him, and a little more oil spilled out.

“Sorry,” Marvin murmured, and rolled to the side.

Loki wanted to tell him not to be, but the gag stopped him. That and the sheer exhaustion, he was beyond his limits now, he couldn’t probably sleep like this, bound up and soaked in oil.

Marvin caught his breath and raised himself up on one elbow.

“Can I take the gag now?” he asked.

Loki reluctantly nodded. Marvin took it out and put it to one side.

“Straps?” he asked.

“If you must,” Loki sighed.

He had to admit, it felt good to stretch.

“Outfit?” Marvin asked.

“A little while longer,” Loki said.

“Was it everything you wanted?” Marvin asked.

“Yes,” Loki said. “Oh yes.”

“You’re going to miss me,” Marvin said with a smile.

Loki summoned just enough concentration to clean away the mess, leaving the bed spotless.

“Will you miss me too?” he asked.

“Of course,” Marvin replied. “You sexy, dirty, prince you.”

Loki chuckled. “You have to go,” he said in a sad tone.

“Yes I do,” Marvin admitted. “But not before I pack your equipment.”

Despite how tired he was, Loki rose and helped Marvin put the now cleaned hose and oil bag into Loki’s travel pack. It was enchanted to hold more than normal, and to only allow Loki access to the warm flushing materials. Once packed, Loki reluctantly removed his outfit and they both pulled their clothes back on.

“Good luck with the hunt, your highness,” Marvin said, as he picked up his supplies and headed for the door.

“Don’t work too hard,” Loki called after him.

It was going to be difficult to do without Marvin, and the sex, for two whole months, but sacrifices had to be made, Loki mused. 

Plus, when Loki got back, they could do it again.


End file.
